Batendo cabelo na night com Alice Cullen
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Uma fic ALTAMENTE dorgada, na qual duas mulheres com fogo na periquita vão a um restaurante-bar-boate assistir um show de Djavú, com direito a vampira bêbada e escrotizações além dos limites. ENFORQUE-SE COMO NÓS FIZEMOS.


**Título Original: Uma noite com Alice Cullen**

**Autora agraciada com o cérebro de um pato: izinha-sama**

''Uma noite com Alice Cullen!'' **(Gareth: Er, a gente já sabe, bjs.)(Vovó: "Welcome to my nightmare!" ****#AliceCooperRules)**

N/A: Pois éh... Akii estou eu, com a minha Primeira Fic...**(Gareth: Internetês retard erudito? (#Vovó feelings) Caralho, pensei que tinha me livrado disso... #se benze#)(Vovó: Qual a função deste maldito 'h', alguém poderia me dizer? E este 'i' repetido? O Caps Lock merece ser tratado com mais respeito. Paro por aqui para evitar processos. #Vai procurar uma Fanta Uva e um sabonete líquido de camomila#)**

Do meu casal preferidíssissíssimO! ''Alisper...S2''!**(Gareth: ÉH, TIPU, CORASSAUMZINHU, ÉSSEDOIS ÉSSEDOIS EL AMU MTO não)(Vovó: Sabe o que você deve fazer com o aumentativo erróneo? COLOCAR DENTRO DA CUECA DO TEU PAI, PRA VER SE O PINTO DELE CRESCE, VALEU?)**E do meu segundo, mas não menos importante...´'Eddiebel...S2''!**(Gareth: Eddiebel, eddiebel, eddie all the way... (8) #atingida por uma motosserra ligada#)(Vovó: Isso me faz lembrar de Jingle Bell, da merda do espírito natalino e capitalista... É, lá vou eu para o mundo das dorgas novamente! #Pega limões, vodka, água sanitária, removedor de manchas para carpetes e uma pérola#)**

Pois éh...**(Gareth: Meu amor, vou te dar uma dica: internetês foi feito pra FACILITAR (ou não) a escrita. No caso, substituir o acento pelo 'h'. ENTÃO POR QUE CARALHOS ACESOS VOCÊ COLOCA OS DOIS? Eu nunca vou entender, de boa. #mastiga uma pedra#)(Vovó: Já que o 'h' tá sobrando, jogue ESTE FDP NAS CANALETAS! Deixe esta desgraça se afogar na merda e nas sacolinhas de supermercado!)** Vamos ao resumaO:**(Gareth: Oi?)(Vovó: Para de se oferecer! Não fode, "o"!)** '' Alice, uma vampirinha MUITO**(Gareth: "...promíscua e...")** atrapalhada, resolveu chamar**(Gareth: "... o Juca, porque tinha feito Garganta Profunda para...")** sua cunhada**(Gareth: "...se excitar e conseguir comer a...")** Bella para**(Gareth: "...satisfazer seus desejos carnais após...")** um jantar de amigas**(Gareth: "...antropófagas...")**... O que Alice não contava era com**(Gareth: "...um caralho voador de 30cm versão X-MEN que bateu em...")** uma banda**(Gareth: "...da sua bunda...")** que a deixaria demasiada ''empolgada'' e consequentemente**(Gareth: "...de pau duro, e, após muita porra de alcoólatra...")** bêbada! Quem conhece Bella, sabe do seu 'perfeito'**(Gareth: "...pinto de borracha de pneu, que fazia qualquer uma perder o...")** equilíbrio, agora imaginem **(Gareth: "... aquela puta louca e cambaleante chamada...")**Bella bêbada**(Gareth: "...e arrombada!")**...! Pois éh... confusões**(Gareth: "... de montão para essa galerinha da pesada...")**... Mas como ninguém é de ferro**(Gareth: "... exceto aquele vibrador Iron Stick DeLuxe da Rosalie, diliça!")(#Vovó fez uma coroa para seu próprio enterro com as risadas de MSN que ela evitou de colocar na fic#)**... Um final felixz!**(Gareth: Cumé?)(Vovó: E eu pensando que a corja dos emos tinham parado com esta mania retardada de colocar 'x' em tudo! Ah, sonho meu! #pega o narguile e algumas caixas de chá mate#)** XD**(Gareth: #enrola o emote em arame farpado#)(#Vovó rouba um pula-pula da barbie e salta sobre o emote#)**

GENTEEE!**(Gareth: O quê, porra?)(Vovó: Pare de gritar, sua vaca! Estou com uma ressaca do capeta e você fica mugindo alto assim!)** OBS: Crepúsculo e seus personagens não me pertecem... São todos da tia Steph...! Escrevo sem fins lucrativos, apenas para nos divertir...**(Gareth: EU me divirto com a sua desgraça, então... que se foda.)(Vovó: Tia Steph? TIA STEPH? Vai se tratar, praga! Ela não é tia de todos os fãs malucos dela, tá ligada? Pega este teu fanatismo e... #é arremessada contra um murro#) **

Boua Leitura, galerinhaa!**(Gareth: PARA COM ESSAS GÍRIAS FROM SESSÃO DA TARDE, BUSANHA!)(Vovó: Eu não tenho a mesma mentalidade retardada de um coala em trabalho de parto, não me trate assim.)**

Alice´s POV/:**(Gareth: E ainda dá uma de gringa. PONTO DE VISTA, PONTO DE VISTA!)(#Vovó atira laranjas podres na frase em versão Matrix#)**

''Bella! Por favorzinho! Eu te imploro!''**(Gareth: "Tira meu atraso! Me joga na parde, me chama de morcega e morde minha cabecinha, Bella Osbourne!" -Q #Vovó degola Gareth com uma caneta Bic#)(Vovó: Cara, isto é deprimente! Para de implorar feito uma dona de casa do século X! #Chuta uma margarida#)** – Disse a minha linda pessoa á pessoa de Bella...**(Gareth: Construcão de ideias, pontuação e coerência: DEZ! -nunca na sua vida)(Vovó: Tão linda que tem uma PORRA DE ACENTO AGUDO PENDURADO NO 'A'! Essa aí tem coisa sobrando...)(Vovó 2: Bella é uma linda pessoa? Tsah, até parece! Eu não acredito em reencarnação, sabe?)**

''Alice, por favor digo eu! Sabe que eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã!''**(Gareth: "Se eu não for pra esquina amanhã, o cafetão me espanca! Da última vez eu fiquei cheia de marca roxa, e agora ele falou que vai usar o canivete!")(Vovó: "Olha aqui, sua baranga! Já entendi a sua estratégia: Você quer me levar para um boteco, vender meus rins e córneas, dançar sobre minhas vísceras e contar para a minha família que eu fugi com um surfista drogado! Isso não rola, falou?" -q)**

''Mas eu te trago em casa antes das nove...! Por favor! Por mim!''**(Gareth: "Faça essa operação de fimose, amor! Estou há três anos na seca! Por mim e pela minha vagina carentch!")(Vovó: Beu abor, nove horas da manhã é o melhor horário para se embebedar, não tire isso da Bella!)** – Disse quase me ajoelhando,**(Gareth: Ket: you're doing it right! Congratz!)(Vovó: Alice, a Bella não tem um pinto, beijos.)** afinal, uma noite de garotas assim era raro já que Eddie não se desgrudava de Bella,**(Gareth: Mas, convenhamos, com o Edward CONTINUARIA SENDO uma noite de garotas, porque, né?)(Vovó: O que seria de uma noite das garotas sem um amigo gay?)** só quando ia caçar, ou seja, hoje...!**(Gareth: E o povo de Deus diz: Uoooba! -n)(Vovó: Posso ouvir um aleluia?)(Vovó 2: Tirando do fundo do baú: OU SEJA, CERVEJA! -qqq)(Gareth 2: Puta merda, hein, Vovó!)**

''Bella, vai se distrair um pouco, guria!**(Gareth: Ba, tchê!)(Vovó: Eu li 'bate' e já estava pegando o soco inglês.)** Alice disse que te traria de volta ás nove...''**(Gareth: CRASE CRASE CRASE CRASE CRASE... #vira absinto com Diabo Verde e limão capeta num gole#)(Vovó: E a crase esquecida rebola sobre as cinzas do barracão da Portela. #incendeia meias sujas e lança sobre as duas#)**

''Mas pai, e o seu jantar...?**(Vovó: Isso soou tão INCESTO BDSM. Que nojo, mano. #pega um saco de papel da Pucca#)(Gareth: #espanca Vovó com um rodo#)** Não confio muito nas gororobas que o senhor faz, ainda mais de noite! Não quero que passe mal...''**(Gareth: Ah, vai dar esse teu cu e não torra, porra. #irritada com o nível da fic#)(Vovó: ESSA FIC TÁ DE BRINKS COMIGO! Gareth, a próxima vez que tu me sugerir uma fic assim, juro que te atropelo com um patinete!)**

''Bella! Assim você me ofende!**(Gareth: "Na boca, não, que eu sou mulher direita!")(#Vovó morreu de rir da Gareth#)** Olha, antes de você vir pra cá, eu SEMPRE me dei muito bem com elas,**(Gareth: Elas? Quem são elas? As gororobas? Por um momento eu pensei que era um traveco. -q)(Vovó: E o lesbianismo triunfa novamente. Poder às vaginas. -q)** e não é hoje que vou morrer por isso...! E, aliás, vai ter um jogo mais tarde, e Billy me convidou para ver em sua casa...**(Gareth: Cuidado com o cachorro gay, Charlie... #Everybody is Gay feelings)(Vovó: O Charlie não resiste a um índio velho com cheiro de tabaco. O mundo está perdido.)** Lá a gente pede uma pizza, sei me virar**(Gareth: "... para um negão bem-dotado!")(Vovó: E quicar na diagonal, você sabe?)**!''

''Bella, acabou suas desculpas!**(#Vovó pegou o taco de baseball e fez um homerun com a concordância#)(Gareth: CUUUUU!)** Puxa, você não gosta nenhum pouco de passar uma noite comigo...?''**(Vovó: Teu passado te condena, Bella. Você acho mesmo que as suas relações lésbicas da época adolescente ficariam enterradas?)(Gareth: "nenhum pouco" é a minha bola direita batendo repetidamente no teu queixo, desgraça!)**

''Alice, que coisa**(Gareth: "... enoooorme! Diliça de pica, hein, tzão?")**! Não é isso e você sabe! Agora para de fazer essa cara e**(Vovó: Faz o de sempre! #Casa do Caralho Feelings)** me espera lá fora que eu vou me trocar e já deço!**(Gareth: GAAAAAAAAAAAH! EU LI ISSO? DEÇO É UMA BARA DE FERRO INCANDESCENTE ATRAVESSANDO A SUA GARGANTA! #pega seu livro de macumba, sete velas de citronela e pó de arroz para rogar praga#)(Vovó: "DEÇO' é a Mãe Diná em trabalho de parto do filho do Bilu com a Margareth Menezes! Argh! Tem gente que ainda tem coragem de postar fics escrevendo feito uma criança de 8 anos! E ainda quer reviews!) **'' – Disse Bella, se rendendo e já se levantando do sofá, indo para as escadas...! Isso! Sabia que conseguiria...! Bom, vocês devem estar meio que perdidos, aê, néh...?**(Gareth: I-MA-GI-NA.)(Vovó: Que isso, seu plot é um show de coerência! -n)** Bom, deixa eu explicar! O Eddie, o Emment,**(Gareth: QUEM? #pega seu almanaque de aborígines australianos# Ah, aquele tambor usado nas festas de agradecimento pelas colheitas de algodão da tribo 'meus filhos Bella'? Só se for!)(#Vovó perdeu a paciência e foi procurar palavras cruzadas em mandarim para fazer#)** a Rose, e com muito custo consegui convencer o Jazz,**(Gareth: E o Hip Hop? Conseguiu? E o Calypso? -q)(Vovó: Calypso é sacanagem, Gareth! Oh não! Imaginei o Edward vestido de Chimbinha! #saí correndo para o banheiro#) ** de ir caçar hoje... Pois éh, néh..**(Gareth: Discípula da BrunyUrie detected. #conjura rifle#)(Vovó: Para os nossos leitores mais antigos acho que é desnecessário eu colocar aqui o QUANTO EU REPUDIO O INTERNETÊS ERUDITO.)** Rotina e talz,**(Gareth: #mira na autora#)(#Vovó foi caçar antílopes#)** e, bom, eu estava meio que entediada, então tive uma brilhantíssima idéia!**(Gareth: #dispara#)(#Vovó foi buscar sua raquete enquanto esbanjava o seu vocabulário de marinheiro bêbado#)** Uma noite Allybell's!**(Gareth: FEMMESLASH? John, corre aqui! E traz a sua câmera digital!)(Vovó: Gareth, sua vaca sem coração! Eu já te disse que não ripo colação de velcro!)** Isso mesmo! Bom, como eu e Bella não tínhamos mais noites assim,**(Gareth: Já houveram noites assim? Revelassôims akee, xentch! -q)(Vovó: Parece que as pulseiras da amizade viraram pulseiras do sexo...)** desde que Edward me chantagiou com um conversível amarelo,( Lindo! )**(Gareth: Tá, tá, pega na minha e balança. #Dinga)(Vovó: Sabe o que é amarelo também? O PIU-PIU DO TEU VELHO! #Chuta Fulano#)**me fazendo vigiar a Bell's, não tinhamos mais noites assim...**(Gareth: Você já disse isso. Sintam o nível da fic...)(Vovó: Oi, Papai Noel! Como sabe, eu tenho Alzheimer! OI, Papai Noel! Como sabe... #é desacordada por um tamanco voador#)(Gareth 2: 'tinhamos' é uma flor do Cudomundistão, cujo néctar é usado como coagulante.)**

Então essa era a deixa para minha SUPER noite! ( AdoooooooooorO! )**(Gareth: Passamos de uma fanfic trash para um comercial de Monange? Pau no cu.)(Vovó: TWLIGTH NÃO GANHA OSCAR, VALEU? #Apanha de fãs#)** Bom, não foi nada fácil, viu! Pra convencer a Bella tive que usar muitas caras e bocas!**(Gareth traduz: Cara de putinha carente e boquete. Óbvio.)(Vovó: Cara de Chupa-Cabra e de Velhinha da Praça é Nossa. -q)** E também um truque sujo,**(Gareth: Lá vem...)(Vovó: Calcinha comestível? ARGH.)** como ir na casa dela sem avisar,**(Gareth: Você quis dizer: 'ir À casa dela'.)(Vovó: Gareth está relembrando a época de Beta? Ah, tá.)** com Charlie dentro,**(Gareth: PAROU! Cê foi à casa da Bella com o Charlie dentro de ti, ou seja, te comendo? NINJA!)(Vovó: Charlie tá na suruba também? Bem, parece que estava faltando um pinto mesmo...)** já que ele me adora,**(Vovó: Sem comentários.)** claro que iria me ajudar! He he, eu sei, eu sei! Foi sujo mesmo!**(Gareth: Falou, Gerson.)(Vovó: É agora que ela admite que sente tesão quando assiste 2 girls 1 cup.)** ( Alice com risadinha sádica... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HUHUHUHUH! D)**(Gareth: #vomita ácido clorídrico na autora#)(#Vovó foi procurar cascos de camelo para rogar uma praga#)**

Mas voltando á noite, **(Gareth: #encarna professora de português# Crase: ` /Agudo: ´. Esquerda e Direita. Simples, não?)(Vovó: Se a autora escreve 'deço' eu acho que isso é difícil para ela, Gareth****.****)** já passavam das seis,**(Gareth: E desde quando seis da TARDE é noite? Autora autista, essa.)(Vovó: Quantos anos a izinha-sama tem?)** a Bella já estava na escada, descendo, então, dei um beijo estalado na bochecha de Charlie,**(Gareth: Li 'boceta' ASHUASUHASUASUHAS)** o que deixou ele vermelhinho, uma gracinha, gente!**(Gareth: CUUUUUUU! #2)** E entrei no carro, esperando Bells entrar também...**(Gareth: Alice putona arrombada, acabou de dar pro Charlie e agora quer que a Bella entre... hm****.****)**

''Onde é que nós vamos, Ally...?''**(Gareth: Pra Casa do Caralho. Epa, fic errada...)(Vovó: Para o Trash de sempre! Ops, fic errada.)** – Disse a Bells, já colocando o cinto enquanto eu engatava a primeira...**(Gareth: Detalhe importantíssimo! Daqui a pouco fala que achou uma moeda de um centavo no estofamento!)(Vovó: Todos sabem o quanto você costuma se divertir com esse câmbio, Alice. Não subestime a nossa inteligência.)**

'' Em um lugar Ultra, Mega, power... LEGAL! ''**(Gareth: CUUUUUUU! #3)(Vovó: Pra BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIL!)** – 'N/A: Alice, olhinhos brilhando enquanto falava! He he, devia ser um lugar muito emocionante, néh...!'**(Gareth: N/As escritas por um babuíno. É, a coisa tá feia...)(Vovó: N/A's no meio da fic são coisas extremamente desnecessárias e incômodas. Ninguém está se importando com suas imagens mentais, sério mesmo.)**

'' Um hun...**(Gareth: Onomatopeia de gemido, como posso levar ISSO no bom sentido?)(Vovó: E a Munda ainda tem a cara de pau de me pedir para parar com as piadas pervertidas.)** E posso saber que lugar LEGAL é esse? '' – Bells, meio que 'exitante'**(Gareth: CUUUUUUU! #4 #morde um dicionário#)(Vovó: Alguém aqui acha que aspas só servem para emotes ou enfeitar uma palavrinha bonita! #joga um livro de gramática na cabeça da autora#)(Vovó 2: 'EXITANTE' é um poderoso princípio ativo usado em diversos laxantes, que é retirado do estômago de um bicho preguiça.)** perguntou..

'' Um restaurante, com músia**(#vovó sente uma fisgada no coração#)** Brasileira AO VIVO! Não é demais...?**(Vovó: Ela quer uma resposta sincera?)** Puxa, Bells, fiquei sabendo ontem que uma banda famosa iria tocar lá hoje... o nome dela é Dejavú!''**(Gareth: AUSHAHSUHASHUSA ASUHAHUSAUSHASU ASUHASUHASHUAS ASUHASUHASUHHASUHAUS ASUHAHSUAHSUAHSUHAS ASUHASHUASHUSAHUASHU! #espasmos musculares de tanto rir# DJAVÚ? CÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR ME ALUGANDO... É BRINKS, MANO... AUHASUASUHASAUHSHUAS, NÃO DÁ. A MERDA ESTÁ AÍ.)(#Vovó sente vergonha por ser brasileira#)**

'' Nossa! Uma banda Brasileira...?**(Vovó: A desgraça que tem um ônibus colorido, um teclado mágico e um aparelho que distorce totalmente a voz. BELEZA DE BANDA, HEIN? #Engasga com o próprio veneno#)** Puxa, o que ela iria fazer aqui nesse fim-de-mundo-Forks...?''**(Gareth: #ainda sem condições para comentar#)(#Vovó foi procurar cogumelos silvestres#)** – Puxa, adoro a Bells quando faz ironia, ela é ótima nisso!**(Gareth: POIS É, NÉ? E A VOVÓ É ÓÓÓÓTIMA EM SER BOAZINHA, O JOHN É EXCELENTE EM NÃO SER CHATO, A DINGA ESTÁ SEMPRE SÓBRIA E NUNCA FEDE A SAQUÊ, O JAIRINHO É PAGÃO, A POMBA-GIRA NÃO É SAFADA, A MARY NÃO É VICIADA EM WOW, A L.A. NÃO É DROGADA, A LOOW DETEEEESTA DISNEY E O JEREMY NÃO É BEBERRÃO! AH, VÁ!)(Vovó: E a Gareth nem é viciada em RPG's, não que isso! E a Munda nem é sádica, impressão sua! #leva um chute na testa#)**

'' Pois éh,**(Gareth: ...)(Vovó: ... #Lê com desprezo e xinga tudo o que respira#)** como dizem em um filme também Brasileiro, ´´Não sei, só sei que foi assim!´´ - 'N/A: Esse filme é O Auto da Compadecida, e quem diz isso é meu ator lindo e maravilhoso Selton Mello, ou Chicó, como preferirem...!'**(Gareth: Autora, vá se tratar! ONDE JÁ SE VIU ALICE CULLEN OUVINDO DJAVÚ E ASSISTINDO O AUTO DA COMPADECIDA? TIRA O CACHIMBO DE CRACK DA BOCA PRA ESCREVER, COROLHO!)(Vovó: Pare de mascar este cogumelo do Mário, sua tantan! Nenhum americano TEM TANTA INFLUÊNCIA BRASILEIRA ASSIM! E Djavu não é tão famoso assim, valeu? Ir na piscina do Domingo Legal não implica em ser famoso.)**

''Unn...Mais que... legal...''**(Gareth: Esses gemidos estão COMEÇANDO a me assustar.)(Vovó: Só agora eles estão COMEÇANDO a te assustar? Puxa, que estômago você tem, hein, Gareth!)(Gareth: MAIS. #esfaqueia Bella#)** – Puxa, cara! Isso é que é empolgação!Cruzes!**(Gareth: #foi buscar uma garrafa de Orloff aditivada com sabonete líquido#)(#Vovó está roubando fios de cobre e não pode comentar#)**

''Relaxa, Bella! Curte o momento... vai ser legal...!''**(Gareth: COMO posso levar ISSO no bom sentido? #Vovó)(Vovó: Relaxar... Curtir... Sexo com vinho envelhecido em barris de carvalho, eu suponho.)** – Disse eu, tentando acalmá-la, o que não deu muito certo,**(Vovó: Bella está sentindo o clima de piriquita em chamas e está assustada. Então, né...)** já que parecia que ela não tinha o mesmo pressentimento que eu...**(Gareth: Oi?)(Vovó: Sexto sentido para sacanagem? Valeu pela sinceridade, Alice.)**

''É... eu sinto algo sobre...''**(Gareth: "... a minha vagina! É cilindrico, duro, feito de plástico, tem 25cm, pelo sintético, testículos anatômicos e glande sabor menta! Sou uma enóloga vaginal, hihi!")(Vovó: "...essas suas carícias verdadeiras! E também quando assisto national Geographic, sinto formigação e umidade em todo o meu ser! Ah!" -q)**

''Algo sobre...?''**(Gareth: Não, eu não vou repetir. AUSHUAHSUASH)(Vovó: Um orangotango albino e bem dotado debaixo do seu edredom?)**

''Algo sobre isso... de ser, legal...'' – Ninguém merece, Bella! Nem adianta fazer essa cara forçada de empolgação que num vai rolar!**(Gareth: 'num'? Quem é você e o que fez com Alice CUllen?)(Vovó: Fez o de sempre.)**

''Bom, agora não adianta porque já estamos chegando!''**(Vovó: Quem sabe a Bella não salta do carro em movimento? É uma possibilidade, não é?)** – He he! Olha que dimais...!**(Gareth: DIMAIS e os seus teclados! #failtality)(Vovó: ... Eu só posso ter lido errado. #relê a frase# PUTA QUE PARIU! ESSA FIC FEDE!)(Gareth 2: #corta os pulsos com os dentes#)** Achei uma vaga bem perto da entrada,**(Vovó: ... Então, né... Usando os dedos ao invés do cérebro, Alice?)** e consegui manter a Bella dentro**(Vovó: Que isso! Essa fic fede a baixaria trash!)** do carro e agora, como uma nova missão, tentarei manter a Bella dentro do show... ou pelo menos, dentro do restaurante...U.U!**(Gareth: EMOTICONS. Essa fic tá atingindo o nível 8.1 na escala BrunyUrie, mano! É trash demaaaaaaaais! #vai se benzer#)(Vovó: EMOTE DO CARALHO! #Queima galhos de castanheiras, de arruda rosa, de mandacaru e entoa cânticos ao Zacarias (-qqq)#)**

'' Nossa, como tá cheio aqui, hein...!'' – Disse eu,**(Gareth: Filha, aqui não é os EUA, pode colocar um 'eu disse', ou simplesmente 'disse', ok?)(Vovó: Pode cortar uma veia e morrer bem calada, isso sim.)** puxando**(Vovó: "...a pica d...")** a Bella pra dentro**(Vovó: "...da minha vagina molhada...")** após**(Vovó: "...ter feito sexo oral e...")** entregar os**(Vovó: "...vibradores.")** ingressos para o recepcionista... Caramba! Ta mesmo lotadaO!**(Gareth: Quem foi que te ensinou a escrever assim? Puta que pariu de quatro, não dá. Mesmo. #amordaçada para não xingar a autora#)(Vovó: PUTA MERDA! #empurra um leprechaun para os trilhos do trem#)** ''Puxa, essa banda deve ser mesmo boua...!''**(Gareth: BOUA é uma lança espetando o seu ânus arregaçado, miséria!)(#Vovó foi procurar destroços do Titanic para rogar um praga TOTOSA na autora#)**

Enquanto entrávamos,**(Vovó: ...)** deu **(Vovó: ... Eu vou evitar de apelar para a sacanagem, eu juro.)**pra ouvir uma musica bem baixinha, ( vampira, sentidos aguçados...Amo ser vampira! Huulhul!)**(Gareth: 'huulhul'. É.)(Vovó: 'Huulhul'? Como é que se pronuncia este treco?)(Gareth 2: Alice 4-years-old, velho!)** que vinha de uma portinha do lado de uma das bancadas do bar do restaurante... Era como uma...Batida!**(Gareth: Então não é um restaurante, é um puteiro!)(Vovó: Um puteiro ou um bar.)** algo que... não tinha explicação!**(Vovó: Falou a intelectual. -not)** Era muito empolgante e dava vontade de dançar!**(Vovó: ENTÃO ERA UMA MÚSICA, CACETE! QUAL A DIFICULDADE EM DESCREVER ISSO?)** Caraa**(Vovó: ...lho!)**! Amei esse som!**(Gareth: Falou em batida e a vampirona devassa já se excita...)(Vovó: Vampira de tromba? MEDO.)** Bem... será que é isso que chamavam de... tecnobrega...?**(Gareth: É, ISSO MESMO. AGORA ME CONTA COMO ALGO COM ****ESSE**** NOME PODE SER BOM.)(Vovó: O nome da coisa já diz tudo: BREGA!) (Gareth: Mano, Djavú nos EUA, lê a merda que você tá escrevendo, autora.)(Vovó: Gareth, se ela postou isso eu duvido que ela tenha um Q.I. suficiente para perceber o tamanho das diferenças culturais entre brasileiros e americanos. Você está pedindo demais, minha cara aminguinha.) **Agora eu não sei, só sei que fiquei com uma vontade doida de me mexer...**(Vovó: "Eu quero dama que balança, que balança a 'taraxinha'! OPS, banda fuleira errada.)** e como uma boua amiga, puxei a Bella junto!**(Gareth: Se eu ler 'boua' de novo, vou explodir, como o John em Tortura Sexual 3 e a Vovó em Mortos-Vivos 6, de boa.)(Vovó: ISSO É SÉRIO? #Vais espancar as crianças que estão brincando de amarelinha nas imediações do Terreiro#)**

''Alice...não acho uma boa idéia, sabe...!''**(Gareth: Quem te ensinou a usar reticências como se sua vida dependesse disso? Vá se tratar!)(Vovó: Parece que alguém aqui mata aulas de Português com frequência.)**

''Que nada, Bell's!**(Gareth: Ah, sim, é um puteiro chamado Bell's! Muito exclarecedor!)(Vovó: Um concorrente da Munda?)** eu também não sei dançar isso não! Vamo aprender juntas!''**(Gareth: TCHUGUEDÁ. -qq)(Vovó: "Pra frente, pra frente, cintura, cabeça tchubirabirom!" #FAIL #imagens mentais estranhas#)** – é claro que, bom, eu deveria saber que essa atitude, assim como outras á seguir,**(Gareth: Agora é sério, quem foi que te ensinou a acentuar? #conjura AK-47 e cai matando#)(Vovó: Isso parece um trabalho do Superman! -n)** me fariam quando sóbria, me arrepender amargamente, mais**(Vovó: 'Mais' é o teu cachorro fazendo participação especial em Burlesque!)** acho que deu pane no meu sistema de visões do futuro...**(Gareth: E desde quando uma vampira MORTA E SEM METABOLISMO pode ficar bêbada? Coerência, volte aqui, sua cadela! Preciso de você!)(Vovó: Minha filha, tu NÃO TEM UM METABOLISMO! O TEU CICLO DE KREBS NÃO PODE SER ALTERADO SE VOCÊ ESTÁ **_**MORTA!**_**)**

'Alice, não estou muito interessada em aprender isso..., essa...,dança!''**(Gareth: Outra, quem te ensinou a usar reticências como se sua vida dependesse 'diço'? TNC! #rouba uma garrafa de Chardonnay da Loow#)(Vovó: Ela não disse nada sobre aprender a dançar "Sentada Braba" ou "Pentada Violenta", disse? Bella sapeca!)** – Disse a Bella, tentando, mais**(Vovó: Quando é que a izinha-sama vai usar um 'mas' nesta merda?)** sem sucesso, desgrudar minhas maozinhas das dela...**(Gareth: Oi?)(Vovó: Mãozinhas que estão lhe fazendo carícias verdadeiras, Bella? Hum, tem que ver isso aí...)**

''Olha lá, Bella...!**(Gareth: #joga facão ensanguentado nas reticências#)(#Vovó pegou um catavento e cortou a jugular de Alice#) ** Já vai começar o show!'' **(Vovó: "Você quis dizer 'suplício'.")**– Disse eu, muito, mais muito feliz,**(Gareth: Leia-se emo retardada Restart s2s2 amu mto colassaumzinhu amô passempi não.)(Vovó: CARALHO! TNC! 'MAS' é um advérbio de adversidade e "MAIS" é um advérbio de adição! Por que é tão difícil ver a diferença entre eles?)** apontando o indicador pro pequeno palco que ficava á**(Gareth: #urra#)(#Vovó foi assistir High School Musical, tamanho o seu tédio#)** direita das bancadas do bar... é hoje que o negócio vai esquentar!**(Vovó: "MAS PEGA FOOOGO O CABARÉ, HOJE EU NÃO ARREDO O PÉ!(8)" #É atingida por um laser do MJ#)** Se é que isso é possível...!**(Gareth: Cospe o cogumelo, autora!)(Vovó: Ou então ENGOLE ESTAS PORRAS DE RETICÊNCIAS! #espuma#)**

De repente... TCHAN... TCHAN... TCHAN... TCHAAAN...!**(Gareth: Marcha Fúnebre? Bolero de Ravel? Marcha-Soldado? -q)(Vovó: "Segura o tchan, amarra o tchan, segura o tchan tchan tchan tchan tchan! (8)" #Failtality)** 'N/A: barulinho que se faz em horas de suspense...Pelo menos, essa era a idéia...!**(Gareth: Vocês, caros leitores, acabam de presenciar um típico momento onde a autora falha miseravelmente. Aplausos, por favor.)(Vovó: Até posso ouvir as risadas do público invisível de Chaves. Ha-ha.)**'As luzes se apagaram, e um silêncio mórbido se fez... até que...**(Gareth: "... Gareth apareceu no palco, armada até os dentes e usando um vestido de C4, e nos mandou para o céu!" Meu sonho...)(Vovó: "...a Rainha Vermelha apareceu e arrancou a cabeça de Alice com o seu taco, pensando que ela era a bola. De endi." #Risada diabólica#)**

''Banda Dejavú e Dj Juninho Portugal... É SHOW!''**(Gareth: EU LI ISSO? AUHSUAHSAS uhauhsuahs USHUAUAHSUAHS AUSHAHSUAHS ASUHASHUAUHSHUAS AUSHAHUSHUASUHA AUHSAHUSHUASAUSH ASUHASUHASHUHSAU ASUHASHUASHU! #cérebro tentando escapar pela bunda# Ai, autora, no simancol for you! UAHSHASUAH)(Vovó: Eu fico em dúvida sobre o que é pior: Essa fic de Twilight [que não é lá essas coisas] sem plot algum OU ela ter a participação de Djavú. A escolha é difícil.)** – Disse uma voz remixada,**(Vovó: Que, você tem que concordar comigo, não parece ser humana.)** enquanto apareciam no palco uma mulher e dois homens na frente, que deveriam ser os integrantes da banda... atrás, dois casais com roupas iguais...**(Vovó: AHAYGAS ASYGFASYGAS YFASYTGFASYSA BOLO! -Q)** deveriam ser os dançarinos...!**(Gareth: Reticências toscas + banda tosca + autora tosca+ fic tosca = 9.9 na escala BrunyUrie. Mano, eu ri. Muito.)(Vovó: Seria a autora uma parente perdida da BrunyUrie? Fica a dúvida.)**

Foi aí que começou a música, bem parecida com a baixinha que eu tinha ouvido pouco tempo atrás, só que mais alta... Aliás, Bem Mais Alta,**(Vovó: Para quê todas as letras maiúsculas?)** eu dirira...! E foi aí que a mulher começou a cantar...**(Gareth: "E, de repente, pensei que ela estava com diarréia: só saía bosta daquele c... er, boca!" -q)(Vovó: "...pensei em furar meus tímpanos imediatamente. Aquilo era como merda frita sonora!")**

''O que pensa que eu sou, se não sou o que pensou... me libera! Não insista! Vai viver um outro amor...''**(Gareth: FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL! DJAVÚ É SACANAGEM! #começa a rogar pragas feito louca#)(Vovó: Só tenho um dedo bem comprido para te mostrar, Alice, Djavú, Bella e izinha-sama. #pega uma escopeta e algumas granadas de arruda#)** – Ela cantava e rebolava, seguindo o ritmo...**(Vovó: E desde quando isso é música? Tenho ÓDIO de Happy Rock, mas Djavú, Taraxinha, Camisa Suada, Saia Rodada, Mastruz com Leite, Limão com Mel, Caviar com Rapadura [...tantas outras que eu não lembro o nome] e Calypso não estão muito atrás.)** Puxa, era mesmo muito legal isso!**(Vovó: Não, você perdeu completamente o juízo.)** A musica era contagiante,**(Vovó: Tão contagiante que o acento foi pisoteado pela multidão enlouquecida.)** e apesar de muitas pessoas não entenderem a letra, tentavam seguir o ritmo...**(Gareth: E você entendia, colega? Que gracinha, Alice poliglota. Luxo. -n)(Vovó: E quem entende uma porcaria destas? #Vai procurar um pouco de cal hidratada e uma fita cassete para fazer um chá calmante#) **

''Vem Bells, vamos tentar acompanhar!'' – Disse eu,**(Gareth: Disse eu é uma pirocada violenta nas tuas pregas.)(#Vovó empalou todas as personagens da fic com um mastro(ui) de streap#)** muito empolgada, aliás, á muito tempo não me empolgava assim,**(Gareth: Também, com esse acento SSEDÇÃO, quem não se empolga?)(Vovó: Eu choro pela alma da autora.)** a não ser nas minhas compras no shopping de París,**(Vovó: PARÍS? PARÍS? #Perde a paciência e se afoga em acetona e clorofórmio# PARÍS DE CU É ROLA, E UMA ROLA BEM GROSSA! #Leva uma chicotada na moleira#)** uma vez, quando ganhei meu primeiro cartão de crédito, apesar deste ter estourado em apenas tres horinhas de compras! Bom, mais isso não vem ao caso hoje...**(Gareth: #não pode comentar, pois está recarregando sua M-16#)(Vovó: E? Se a fic fosse mais coerente eu comentaria alguma coisa, mas não deu pra entender a conexão entre as frases. MALZ AÍ.)**

Enquanto puxava Bella pra mais dentro da muvuca**(Gareth: Alice = Regina Casé? Tenha dó.)(Vovó: 'Muvuca' me parece um anagrama! Mu=vaca, vuca= vulcão. Então isso seria um orifício da vaca que expele uma substância quente? TETAS! -not)** que se formava em frente ao palco,**(Vovó: Li 'talco'. Não fode, Vovó! -q)** outras pessoas balançavam no ritmo,**(Vovó: Aproveita e pega na minha e balança. #Appy e Dinga Feelings)** umas batiam palmas, outras apenas moviam os ombros... Mostrando que o importante era mexer o corpo!**(Gareth: Mano, que deprimente! Songfic de Djavú! HOLY SHIT! #bebendo cicuta com Smirnoff#)(Vovó: Acho que posso modificar a música para algo mais interessante: "Tumbalacatumba tumba tá! Quando o relógio toca as 2, todas as caveiras rebolam na rua!" -not)**

''Alice! Eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra gente beber, táh...?''**(Gareth: Porque todos falam como miguxos? É o fim dos tempos, sério!)(Vovó: Não, é o fim da minha paciência. #Ignora a fic#)** – Bella espertinha, achando que vai ficar fora dessa assim tão fácil, néh...?**(Gareth: O que eu falei? Beber merda, velho. #pega uma zarabatana e começa a perseguir a Munda****,**** aos berros#)(Vovó: E tomar no cu, a Bella quer? E você? Quer acompanhá-la?)**

''Que isso, Bella! Deixa que eu mesma pego, tá...? Dança aí com a galera!'' **(#Vovó tenta exorcizar o espírito de Narrador da Sessão da Tarde que baixou em Alice usando um terninho da Dercy e sapatilhas lilás da Gareth#)**– E saí em direção ao bar, antes que a Bella protestasse algo!**(Gareth: ...quê? Autora, tira o litro de pinga da boca pra digitar, fia!)(Vovó: Quanto a Bella eu não sei, mas tenho INÚMERAS reclamações sobre esta pontuação falha.)** Caramba, tava mesmo difícil **(Gareth: "...dar para um jegue e...")**andar sem empurrar **(Gareth: "...essa rola quilométrica no cu...")**ou esbarrar em **(Gareth: "... meu clitóris, ou no cu de...")**alguém. Chegando na **(Gareth: "... hora H em cima da...")**bancada, pedi ao barman duas batidas de **(Gareth: "...punheta com camisinha sabor...")**abacaxi... Por mais que eu não gostasse de **(Gareth: "... parar de ser...")**comida ou **(Gareth: "... ficar sem beber porra, que conta como...")**bebida **(Gareth: "...produzida pelo corpo da raça...")**humana, não queria perder**(Gareth: "... minha virgindade número 551...")** nem mesmo um drink**(Gareth: "... de KY!")**! Se passaram dez minutinhos,**(Gareth: "... desde que comecei a dar para esses jegues...")** até que elas chegaram**(Gareth: "... nossas queridas amigas, as picas voadoras!")**! Paguei**(Gareth: "... um boquete...")**, e peguei **(Gareth: "...n...")**as **(Gareth: "... picas, mais saborosas que...")**bebidas... Procurei Bella no meio da **(Gareth: "... orgia, composta de tantos seres vivos -ou não- que era uma...")**multidão, mas não foi difícil achá-la... Ela estava sentada em **(Gareth: "... um negão bem-dotado em...")**uma mesinha com...**(Gareth: "... um pinto no meio...")** Droga!**(Gareth: "Aquele bofe é meu!")** Aquele cachorro de novo!**(Gareth: "Já falei para a Bella não praticar zoofilia! Da última vez, ela pegou sífilis!")** Corri em direção aos dois...**(Gareth: "... para cair de boca naquela sacanagem toda...")** Bella me olhou assustada...**(Gareth: "Alice, menina, vem que o negócio aqui tá bom!")(#Vovó morreu de tanto rir da escrotização de frases da Gareth#)**

''Alice! Nossa mais que rápido, hein!''**(Gareth: Mais. MAIS. Essa autora é uma PERFEITA discípula da BrunyUrie. #medidor de tosquice quebra#)(Vovó: Além de escrever errado ainda deixa tudo com duplo sentido! É difícil conter as piadas infames!)** – Disse ela, pegando um copo da minha mão.

''Olá, Alice!'' – Disse Jacob, com um sorriso torto nos lábios!**(Gareth: Epa, Jacob com sorriso torto, agora? Jairinho, mais um te plagiando aqui!)(Vovó: Sério, se o Jairinho fosse cobrar por isso...)** Ah cachorro, ve se segura esse sorriso antes que eu o arranque dessa boca!**(Gareth: Ai, aloca! #vai lixar a unha do mindinho#)(Vovó: Vai arrancar do mesmo jeito que fez com o acento circunflexo?)**

''Olá!'' – Disse seca,**(Gareth: Leia-se 'anoréxica'. -q)(Vovó: Piada paia, Gareth.)** afinal, nada de dar ousadia!**(Vovó: Dar ousadia não pode, mas outras coisas podem até ser...)** Principalmente á ele...**(Gareth: CRASE CRASE CRASE CRASE CRASE AGUDO NÃO AGUDO NÃO AGUDO NÃO... #derrame#)(#Vovó foi dançar a Macarena com babuínos e golfinhos(-q)#)**

''Então, não sabia que vocês viriam aqui hoje, pelo que sei, Bella não gosta muito de dançar...''**(Gareth: Pra dançá créu tem qui tê dispuzissãum... pra dnaçá créu tem qui tê asbilidebob... -q)(Vovó: "Eu só quero é ser feliz, andar tranquilamente na favela onde eu nasci... (8)" -q)(Gareth 2: O meu nome é Valeska e o apelido é quero te dar, quero te dar, quero te dar, dardardardardardardar... -qq)(Vovó 2: Na cama te esculacho, no beco ou no carro, na sala ou no quarto, sou foda #morde o beiço# (8)" -q)(Gareth 3: Quica, quica, quica na diagonal, vai, quica, quica... -qqq)(Vovó 3: "Bota a Cuceta no pau, vai, bota a Cuceta no pau, vai, recupera tua moral! (8)" -q)(Gareth 4: PAPANAMERICANO! -qqqq)(Vovó 4: "Pra me comer é preciso ter 30cm de pirú! Eita puta que pariu!(8)" -q)** – Comentou Jacob, olhando de relance pra Bella, o que a fez olhar acusadoramente pra mim... Caramba, que cunhada infiel, hein!**(Gareth: Vai tomar no cu!)(Vovó: Infiel é uma margarida entalada no teu rabo.)**

''Er... Bom! Pensei que eu e Bella poderíamos nos divertir hoje, uma noite Só pra garotas, sabe...!''**(Gareth: "Então é CLÁRON que você está convidada, Jeiqueline!" #fail)(Vovó: "Esqueci de te mandar o convite, migs, mas junte-se a nós, beu abor!")** – Disse eu**(#Vovó saiu para se alistar no exército#)** alegando minha defesa e mostrando que ele não era bem-vindo... pelo menos não hoje!**(Gareth: EPA, qué dizê que, quando você estiver nua, carente e solitária em sua cama King-size, Jacob é tão benvindo quanto um dildo de seis metros? Uia!)(Vovó: Gareth, você está ficando mais pervertida do que eu. Essas horas a mais que você tem passado com o John não estão te fazendo bem...)**

''Claro...! Bom, tenho que ir Bella...!''**(Gareth: #pega sua lingerie de vírgula no varal#)(#Vovó se vestiu de lobo mau e saiu correndo atrás do Jacó Preto#)** – Acho que ele entendeu o recado! Hehehe!**(Gareth: HUUUUM, aí teeeem...)(Vovó: PIRÇIGUIDÁ É SÓ UM REÁU!)**

''Ah não! Você acabou de chegar, Jake! Por favor, fica mais um pouquinho!''**(Vovó: ... Veja a maldade com os teus próprios olhos, caro leitor.)** – Bella o olhou com aqueles olhinhos suplicantes...**(Gareth: ...por pica.)(Vovó: ...por qualquer coisa com um órgão sexual.)** Droga! Isso é truque sujo!**(Gareth: Falou, Gerson. #2)(Vovó: Se lambuzar na merda para seduzir alguém é que eu chamo de truque sujo.)** Ele olhou pra mim, como se disesse: 'Ela quer minha presença... hehehe!'**(Gareth: Ê criancinha do primário! Se ferrar!)** Mais que cachorro enxerido!**(Gareth: MAIS é a sua bunda indo e vindo num arame farpado! GAAAAAAAAAAAH! #surta, pega uma escopeta e mata uma velhinha cadeirante#)(Vovó: MAIS? Tem certeza que esta vai ser a sua última palavra? #se veste de Garibaldo, rouba algumas raquetes explosivas do Homem Brinquedo e arrebenta a cara de Alice#)**

''Bom... acho que posso ficar mais um pouco...Aliás, não tenho te vido muito nos últimos meses...**(Gareth: Não tenho O QUÊÊÊÊÊ...ÊÊÊÊ? AH NÃO, NÃO DÁ. ME DEMITO.)(Vovó: Sabe o que você não tem feito? TREPADO! Por isso escreve fanfics deste nível, posta e quer reviews! VACA LOUCA! #apanha de Munda#)** estava com saudade!'' – Olhou pra ela com olhos apaixonados... Ah! Deixa o Edward ver isso! Ele mata esse lobiho!**(Vovó: 'lobiho' é uma fruta gaulesa muito utilizada pela indústria de cosméticos. Suas propriedades de regeneração das pregas são comprovadas cientificamente.)**Huhu!**(Gareth: #desolada, pega o cianureto#)(#Vovó fica desolada e vai arrancar hidrantes#)**

''Eu também tava, Jake!**(Vovó: Eu li 'dava' e a fic pareceu ter algum sentido.)** De todos vocês aliás!**(Gareth: Vocês quem? Jacó e suas cem personalidades? Ok, then.)(Vovó: OPA, eu li 'lilás' e a fic voltou a ser confusa.)** Quando ver o Sam, manda um alô pra ele!''**(Vovó: Oh não, me lembrei de "Meu cachorro é gay". Só tenho péssimas lembranças da BrunyUrie.)** – Disse ela, sorrindo...**(Gareth: Enfie essas reticências onde mais lhe agradar.)**

''Claro! Mando sim!'' – Pois éh...**(Gareth: #esmurra o teclado# ZXLLGCKKLÇXCV CKJDÇOFIJYRFLI0 KLKLRDUOKRD DMMHH CDHMK,AL DGHIJYYDZ DXKO)(Vovó: #berra# PAU NO CU! MORRAM, SUAS PERSONAGENS FDP'S!)** notei que estava meio que sobrando alí...**(Vovó: Por acaso a mesma pessoa que te ensinou a pontuar também ensinou a acentuar? Porque, né?)** então virei a batida de uma vez na boca!**(Gareth: ...COMO NÃO LEVAR ISSO NA MALDADE?)** Os dois me olharam espantados...**(Gareth: "Como ela conseguia chupar uma rola de jumento TODA em tão pouco tempo?")** Bom, eu não estava acostumada á esse negócio de beber...**(Vovó: E também não está acostumada a usar crase! #espuma e chuta o PC#)** da um desconto, néh...!**(Gareth: #tentou ignorar o 'á', a vampira beberrona e o 'néh', mas acabou desistindo e foi cheirar Fulano#)(Vovó: Eu não tenho palavras para o alcoolismo entre os mitos e o internetês erudito. Meus atos falarão por mim. #Afia a machadinha com a língua#)**

''Não sabia que você bebia, Alice...'' – Disse Bella, ainda meio espantada.**(Vovó: Existe uma singela diferença entre 'sonsa' e 'espantada', autora.)(Gareth: Eu li 'espanada'. -Q)**

''Nem eu...!'' – Retruquei...''Bom, se vocês me dão licença, vou buscar mais uma batida!''**(Vovó: Ninguém dá conta de bater pra essa daí! #Trocadalho)(Gareth: PINGUÇA! #esconde a garrafa de uísque#)** – E saí tranquilamente em direção ao bar... Esse Jacob não iria estragar minha noite! Não mesmo!**(Vovó: Foda-se.)(Gareth: Que se dane.)**

''Mais uma, por favor!'' – Disse ao barman, que me olhou de relance e me deu um sorriso bem... tarado, eu diria...!**(Gareth: #joga dardos envenenados nas reticências#)(Vovó: E sorriso psicopata, conhece? #Mostra o seu sorriso psicopata# Morra, reticências malditas! #Pisoteia as reticências#)**

''Aqui está, gatinha!'' – Ah, mais que comparação horrível! Eu nunca poderei ser comparada á um felino!**(Gareth: Nem a um ser pensante, porque, né.)(Vovó: Mas comparada ao DEMÔNIO EXALANDO ENXOFRE ENQUANTO MASTIGA ALMAS DE CRIANÇINHAS eu garanto que já foi.)**

''Obrigada!'' – Respondi friamente. Mau me virei, e alí estava Bella, ao meu lado! E sem o lobinho!**(Gareth: Esse plot me encanta! Coisa tosca e fétida, mano! Vá se tratar, autora!)(Vovó: QUE PLOT, GARETH? Isso não apareceu na fic até agora!)**

''Jacob já foi embora?'' – Perguntei, desconfiada...**(#Gareth joga um machado nas reticências#)(#Vovó cheira a carreirinha de reticências#)**

''Sim, ele disse que tinha um chamado urgente do bando...''**(Gareth: AUHSUAHUAHSUHSAAUHSASHU ASUHAUHSAUSHASHU AUHSAHUSUHASUHASAUS ASUHASUHAHUAS, pressinto clipe novo do YMCA! ASUHAUSHUHASAUSH)(Vovó: As cenas de "Vampires Sucks" não saem da minha cabeça! #Capota de tanto rir#)** – Retrucou Bella,**(Vovó: Ah, cavala! "Dance potranca, dance com emoção! Eu sou o Jonathan da nova geração!(8)" #BaúdoFunk)** meio triste... Ah, fala sério Bella! Levanta esse astral, mulher!**(Gareth: Ou não.)(Vovó: Essa frase soou tão "Tome um Viagra".)**

''Bom, eu vou dançar, quer me acompanhar...?''**(Vovó: Vou mandar flores para a CADELA DEPILADA E COM SÍFILIS que ensinou essa izinha-sama a pontuar e acentuar.)(Gareth: #vai buscar os calmantes e a vodka da Vovó#)** – Perguntei, mas já sabendo a resposta...**(Vovó: ENTÃO PORQUE DIABOS CAGANDO NA MOITA VOCÊ PERGUNTOU, CRIATURA BURRA?)(Gareth: ETA QI DE ANÊMONA, CHAMPZ!)**

''Não, obrigada Ally!**(Vovó: E usar as vírgulas direito, você quer? #Pega a P-50 e mira na cabeça da Bella#)(Gareth: #çedzimd com a lingerie de vírgula#)** Eu vou pegar mais uma batida... Num éh que esse troço é bom, mesmo?''**(Vovó: #mastiga um crayon# ISSO É SÉRIO? 'Num éh'? A fruta afrodisíaca usada em uma linha de cosméticos para idosos fogosos?)(Gareth: Alice miguxa vou-pagar-de-pinguça-fodona aborrecente chatonilda mode ON.)** – Estranhei a Bella, ela parecia um pouco interessada na bebida... Bella bebendo?**(Vovó: E chupando o canudinho!)(Gareth: E lambendo os beiços como uma boa putinha.)** Não é uma cena um tanto corriqueira, viO...?**(Vovó: Que jeito doentio de escrever, mano! Isso faz os meus olhos doerem! #Arranca os próprios olhos para evitar mais sofrimento#)(Gareth: n1 vI nAouM mIhnAn mIgUuUxIinHaAh!1! #leva um tabefe#)**

''Claro, pega mais uma pra mim,**(#Vovó pensou em um comentário muito obsceno para ser publicado#)(Gareth: Choopah qi éh di uva, sahfadjinah!)** também, por favor!'' – bom, e eu bebendo alguma coisa que não fosse sangue,**(Vovó: Bêbadas sem exigências? TEM QUE VER ISSO AÍ COM CUIDADO!)(Gareth: MEDO!)** era menos corriqueiro ainda!

''Ok!''**(Gareth: O Kralhow?-q)** – Respondeu ela, enquanto eu me distanciava da bancada e seguia em direção ao palco...**(Vovó: Daqui a pouco a Alice começa a rebolar em cima do palco cantando "It's Raining Men". #Tenso)(Gareth: Enquanto não for Djavú... #tenso)**

Depois de dar muitos**(Vovó: TENTE NÃO VER MALDADE NISSO AÍ!)(Gareth: ÊÊÊ...)** pulos, levar pisões e mais pisões de pé,**(Vovó: Opa, sadomasô? #Foge com um litro de vodka com açaí#)(Gareth: Pisão no pé? Sexo estranho, esse seu.)** ser empurrada tres vezes,**(Vovó: E esmagou o pobre circunflexo depois que levou o empurrão? #Esmurra Alice#)(Gareth: Só três? Esse cara aí tinha ejaculação precoce, né?)** e beber mais seis batidas de abacaxi...**(Vovó: Daqui a pouco ela não vai mais pegar a batida das mãos do barman...)(Gareth: Nunca vou me conformar com a vampira bêbada! #se joga de olho num prego#)** Bom, acho que deveria saber o resultado,**(Vovó: "Depois de nove meses você vê o resultado, depois de nove meses você vê o resultado!(8)")(Gareth: OUTRA MEIO-VAMPIRA-COM-NOME-DE-MONSTRO, NÃO! NÃO PERMITIREI! #roga praga das Adagas em Alice#)** pena que era tarde de mais**(#Vovó está fazendo a dança do suricate esquizofrênico no espaço desnecessário#)(#Gareth coloca sua lingerie de vírgula para secar no espaço indevido#) ** pra isso!

''Bella...?''**(#Vovó joga Fulano sobre as reticências#)(Gareth: #pega MJ e espeta as reticencias#)**- Gritei, seguindo em direção á bancada...**(Vovó: #Sobe em cima da cadeira# MAS QUE PORRA DE ACENTO AGUDO É ESSE? Quero que a Pomba-gira rebole e entoe cânticos na tua sepultura, sua vaca!)(Gareth: #bota fogo em Lindomar e o joga na autora#)** Que estranho! Minha visão parecia meio...**(Vovó: Psicodélica? Porque, né?)(Gareth: "... levimeintch dizfokadah dezpoiz di ÇEÇÊNTCHA serrvehjáix! Olocow, meooow!11")** tremula...! Ah! Para Alice! Uma vampira não pode ficar bêbada!**(Vovó: NÃO, VAMPIROS NÃO TÊM METABOLISMO. Viu o quanto a fic é sem sentido? A própria personagem se questiona no meio da história!)(Gareth: #joga um livro de Biologia em Alice# Lê a parte do Ciclo de Krebs, aí, jamanta depilada.)** Não mesmo! E interrompendo meus desvaneios,**(Vovó: CUMÉQUIÉ? #Joga um extintor de incêndio em Alice#)(Gareth: DESVANEIOS? ASUHAHSUASAS ASUHASHUUASHUASH ASUHASUHASHUASUHASH ASUHASUHASHUAHS ASUHASHUASUHASUHAS ASUHASHUASUHAS, SE MATA, AUTORA! #ainda rindo, vai beber rum#)** ouvi Bella se aproximar...**(Gareth: "Olha o passim do elefantim..." -Q)**

''Sim, Ally...?'' – Bom, a Bella tava com uma cara estranhamente e irreconhecivelmente**(#Vovó usa uma britadeira sobre os 'mente's da fic#)(Gareth: MENTE MENTE MENTE MENTE A MÃO NESSA TUA BUNDA FEDIDA E TIRA UM TOLETÃO DE LÁ, CUCETA!)**... feliz! Essa não...! Mau sinal!**(Vovó: Sabe o que é um PÉSSIMO SINAL? Estas MERDAS de reticências inconvenientes!)(Gareth: Eu ADORO essas reticências. Prova disso? Vou matá-las com o meu facão favorito, ó. #cai matando#)**

''Você está bem...?''**(Vovó: A julgar pela quebra de linha sem sentido, acho que alguém aqui está FELIZ DE UMA MANEIRA ALTERADA.)(Gareth: ANSIAADHNAUSÇODASD ASDIOKJ,SDHI DOOORGAS! Vai, Bella, pega o joelho de PVC e vai pra Crackolândia!)**

''Claaarooo! Eu tava aqui conversando com o...''**(Vovó: "Teco teco tereco tereco teco tereco tuguem!" -q #Vide Mundo Canibal)(Gareth: "Chapeleiro Louco, que me ofereceu umas balinhas DI-LI-ÇO-ZAS de ácido lisérgico! Mó loucura! Aí nós fomos passear no arco-íris em volta do jardim bonito da cachoeira encantada do unicórnio voador da purpurina da nuuuuuuuvemmmmm... #baba#")** – E ela parou, olhou interrogativamente**(Vovó: ... #Foi dar banho em Fulano e assustar velhinhas#)(Gareth: Ah, cu pra você também.)** pro barman que a entregou mais uma batida e disse...**(Vovó: "Na cama te esculacho, na sala ou no quarto, no beco ou no carro! Eu sou sinistro! Melhor que teu marido...(8)" #é atropelada por um velotrol#)(Gareth: "Seu guarda, eu não sou vagabundo, eu não sou delinquente, sou um cara carente... (8)" #devorada por piranhas#)(#Munda aparece para comentar# "O meu nome é Valeska e o apelido é quero te dar, quero te dar, quero te dardardardardar..." #abduzida#")(Johh aparece: "Segura o tchan! Amarra o Tchan! Segura o tchan tchan tchan tchan tchan!" #fuzilado#)(Gareth conjura a Dinga: "Quer andar de carro velho amor? Quem venha! Pois eu sei que amar a pé, amor, é lenha!(8)" #decapitada#)**

''Roger...!''**(Vovó: Aaaaaah, o do Cruzeiro?)(Gareth: Roger that! #jogandomuitoCS)**

''Roger! Isso! Bom, ele me disse que á**(Vovó: #veia latejando# ... TNC, já estou cansada disso. #Arrasta Gareth para o Munda's#)(Gareth: #não tenta resistir à Vovó#)** anos não vendia tanto assim como hoje... Disse que caipirinhas e batidas fazem Muito Sucesso no Brasil!''**(Vovó: Batidas e Caipirinhas soou tão pornô. Mano, acho que preciso de apoio psicológico urgentemente.)(Gareth: Uma nova dupla sertaneja: Muito e Sucesso! Óia que gotoso!)** – Respondeu ela,**(#Vovó pega a foice#)(Gareth: #desiste e vai abraçar um barril de rum#)** olhando vez pra mim, vez pro barman... e ele, olhando fixamente**(#Vovó jogou a foice no monitor#)(Gareth: Mente aqui pro meu pau, sem-vergonha!)** pra mim... ou melhor, pra minha blusa...**(Gareth: Porque o cara era uma bichona e queria uma igual. Previsível.)** ou mais precisamente, pra o decote em V dela...**(#Vovó foi procurar algumas encruzilhadas para novo ponto#)(Gareth: Para o DECOTE, porque PEITO não existia ali.)**

''Interessante... Bella, você não vai querer jantar?**(Vovó: Se ele te convidar para comer em um restaurante japonês, tenha dúvidas quanto a masculinidade do varão. #Cleycianne também é cultura#)(Gareth: Jantar? Numa Buatch? Q MÁSTER!)** Bom, a parte do restaurante ainda está aberta...''**(Vovó: Sabe o que também está aberta? #é desacordada por um abacaxi voador#)(Gareth: Boate + restaurante = Ahan, senta lá.)** – Disse eu, apontando á saída do local...**(Gareth: #bate o teclado na própria cabeça#)**

''Não, Ally... Estou muito satisfeita aqui... Mesmo! Olha, to até com vontade de dançar!**(Vovó: Vontade de dar a periquita eu nem falo, isso ficou bem claro durante a saga.)(Gareth: SERÁ que é porque está tocando AQUELE proibidão? A pergunta que não quer calar!)** Vem! Vamos sacudir o corpo!''**(Vovó: Foi então que Alice percebeu o volume entre as pernas de Isabella e uma cabeça que estava balançando para fora do vestido dela...)(Gareth: #morreu três vezes com a Vovó#)** – Tá legal, agora eu fiquei mesmo assustada!**(Vovó: Será que eu estava certa? Fica a dúvida.)** Bella, me chamando pra dançar...? é o fim do mundo!**(Vvovó: Fim do mundo é eu fazer isso sem receber salário!)(Gareth: Fim do mundo é esse ritual erótico que vocês estão fazendo!)** Mas olhando por outra pespectiva,**(Vovó: #Fingiu não ler# Então, né..)(Gareth: Tentativa de mostrar seu extenso e culto vocabulário: fail. Daqui a pouco aparece uns 'unísono', 'peztanejar', tals...)** pode ser o início de uma noite bem... Badalada!**(Gareth: Ou seja, é hoje que a perereca vira do avesso! #Munda) (Vovó: E quem é que vai ter que desvirar? O Edward?)**

''Claaroo!**(Vovó: ... #está procurando meias sujas e alecrim para sua próxima praga#)(Gareth: #pega uma escopeta e mira nas duas retardadas#)** Vamos lá...!''**(Gareth: TCHUGUÉDA. #2)** – E seguimos para a multidão que estava em frente ao palco...**(Vovó: A multidão está contagiada pelo som de Djavú. Eu quero morrer. #Se veste de Kurt Cobain e pula de uma ponte#)(Gareth: "... vaiando sem parar, porque, né.")**Meia hora de música depois,**(Gareth: OLOKS, quando foi que Djavú começou a cantar 'Faroeste Caboclo'?)** a banda deu seu 'thauzinho'**(Vovó: DEU O QUÊ? CUU...)(Gareth: TCHAUZINHO seria o correto, não? Autora, remedinho, lembra?)** pro povo, e em seguida, tomou o lugar dela um tal de DJ. Martelo...**(Vovó: ... #foi fritar formigas com os óculos da Dinga# DJ. Martelo é a... #Apanha#)(Gareth: Saímos da frigideira para o forno. PUTA MERDA, TINHA NADA PIOR, NÃO? #vomita na pia#)** Pois éh...**(#Vovó foi em busca da Terra dos Bananas de Pijamas#)(Gareth: #respira fundo e prepara o harakiri#)** esse eu realmente não conhecia...!**(Vovó: Eu queria REALMENTE entender o que se passa na cabeça de uma pessoa para abusar tanto das reticências!)(Gareth: NADA, Vovó. Absolutamente NADA.)**

Nem precisa contar o que aconteceu depois, néh...?**(Vovó: Sei lá! Não é você que está narrando esta porra louca? Como eu deveria saber?)(Gareth: Bem, vocês são putas e querem dar. Temos uma breve noção.)** Bom, eu e Bella dançamos MUITO!**(Vovó: Tanto que sobrou para o sofrido caps lock...)(Gareth: E o enredo da fic é...? Corolho, criancinhas, LEIAM antes de postar!)** Mas muito mesmo! E pra falar a verdade, bebemos mais que dançamos, ou melhor, tropeçamos mais que bebemos...**(Vovó: Isso faz todo o sentido para mim. -not #Joga os livros de Nietzsche no lixo#)(Gareth: Quer álcool, lazarenta? Já te trago. #banha Alice e Bella em álcool e risca um fósforo#)** Pois éh...**(Vovó: BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIL! #Perde a paciência#)(Gareth: SOCO SOCO BATE BATE SOCO SOCO VIRA VIRA... #surta#)** e a Bella começou a suar,**(Vovó: ... Sem maldade, como a Munda pediu.)(Gareth: Hipertensão chegando...)** ficar vermelha...**(Vovó: ... É, tá ficando difícil conter as piadas...)(Gareth: Hipertensão chegando... #2 #esconde o Captopril#)** Mais sem perder o ritmo!** (Vovó: Mais é o teu cu em chamas.)** Puxa, foi mesmo incrível, sabe! Super divertido! Até que...**(Vovó: "...a galera do SeMu apareceu vestida de personagens de desenhos animados [Gareth foi vestida de She-Ra, Vovó foi de Power Ranger Amarela, John foi de Ursinho carinhoso, Munda foi de Penélope Charmosa e por aí vai] armados e mataram todos os presentes. KBÔ!")(Gareth: Nossa, que lindo, Vovó! Paxonei, aqui! #abraça Vovó#)**

''Ei! Cuidado onde pisa, gatinha!''**(Vovó: Errou de personagem, Zé Coadjuvante.)** – Disse um loirinho de olhos azuis curiosos...**(Vovó: Essa definição é nova pra mim. Pois é, trash é trash. #Vai fazer pipoca#)(Gareth: Curiosos? Vou fumar crack pra entender essa fic, já volto.)** Acho que ele parecia o tipo que pegava todas...**(Gareth: Bem, se travecos contam como 'todas'... então, né...)** Bom, eu e Bella não entraríamos no time!**(Vovó: Muito interessante. -not)(Gareth: Claro, lésbicas, continuem nessa suruba porra louca que o John já vem com a câmera.)**

''Er... me desculpe...!''**(Vovó: DESCULPO MERDA NENHUMA! Pare de usar essas reticências todas que eu até penso no teu caso! -not)(Gareth: #pega todas as reticências inúteis da fic e alimenta as crianças da Zâmbia#) ** – Depois de ajudar Bella a se levantar, nós continuamos a dançar...**(Vovó: Bela construção de frases! #Cospe ácido#)(Gareth: #corre atrás de Jeremy, que roubou sua garrafa de vodka sem fim#)** E beber mais algumas batidas... Bella teve que ir ao banheiro, o que já era de se esperar, afinal, **(Gareth: "... depois daquela feijoada que a Esme fez! E aquele tropeirão do Carlislão? Mó loucura! Vai descer até queimando, irmão!" Se é pra ser tosca, serei tosca!)**bebemos muito!**(Vovó: Não brinca! #Vai jogar Twister com o Jeremy#) **

''Já volto, Ally! É só um segundinho!''**(Vovó: E lá vai a Bella dar uma rapidinha. Precisa aprender a ser mais sutil, garota.)(Gareth: Claro. Homem com ejaculação precoce é o que mais tem por aí, mesmo... #desolada, vai pro Munda's#)** – Disse ela,**(#Vovó faz embaixadinhas com bolas de boliche#)** se distanciando... andava, tropeçava,**(Vovó: E onde é que está a novidade?)** andava, tropeçava e...**(Vovó: "...parava para dar uma cagada sorrateira atrás de um cone de transito...")** Essa não! Tropeçou em alguém...!**(Vovó: Mas COMO É que ela pode desviar de todas estas reticências?)** De novo! E como estava com uma batida de morango na mão,**(Vovó: Camisinha de morango é só um real a unidade!)** nem preciso falar que ela virou em cima da camieta**(Vovó: CAMIETA? Parece 'micareta', manolo!)** do cara! Éh...**(#Vovó rebola em um encruzilhada qualquer ao som de Moranguinho do Nordeste#)** Agora vem encrenca!**(Vovó: Equipe Rocket fazendo pontinha? Miau, é isso aí!)(Gareth: #volta do Munda's toda descabelada e fedendo a KY de chocolate passado# Alice = Narrador da Sessão da Tarde. Autora, por favor vá até o quartinho de produtos de limpeza da sua casa e faça bom uso da soda cáustica. Obrigada pela atenção.)**

''Ups!**(Vovó: Cavalinho? #FAIL)(Gareth: FAAAAIL! #decapita Vovó com um ventlador#)** Mil perdões, moço! Foi malz aêh...**(Vovó: Você já pagou pelo menos um jantar para a coerência? Por que parece que você quer fodê-la a todo custo! Essa contradição está me deixando com rugas tão profundas que parecem o Grand Canyon!)(Gareth: #joga o Renew fodão da Munda na Vovó# ...autora, aqui não é o MSN, não, ok?) ** Hehe...!'' – E dando um **(Gareth: "... vale punheta para o cidadão. Que ficou com um...")**sorrisinho Bem**(Vovó: Espero que meu coulega purpurinado esteja fazendo participação especial neste caco de fic...)** sem graça, Bella o encarou, olhinhos suplicantes... Eu me aproximei rapidamente...**(Vovó: izinha-sama, VOCÊ SABE COMO AS RETICÊNCIAS DEVEM SER USADAS? Porque não está parecendo! #Leva um tiro de Munda por ter xingado a autora#) (Gareth: #abre a boca para comentar, mas Munda sopra o cano da espingarda e Gareth prefere ficar calada#)**

''Nos desculpe, moço! É que ela tem problemas com equilíbrio!''**(Vovó: Equilíbrio mental, só se for! #Vai procurar Mary para comprarem cerejas#)(Gareth: Imaginei a Bella cotoca UASHUASHUAUSHAHUSAUH) ** – Disse eu, novamente á ajudando a se reerguer...**(Vovó: Sabe o que você vai ter que reerguer se não aprender a usar a crase? Os teus dentes! #Pega uma vassoura, um esquilo, uma tangerina podre e joga na autora#)(#Gareth invoca Don, dos Vingadores, o Professor Pasquale, Mary e Pomba-Gira. Os quatro pegam motosserras e dilaceram a autora. Depois dão os pedaços aos Rottweillers da Pomba#)**

''Olha aqui, guria,**(Vovó: Regionalismo denuncia, gente. Sou a prova viva disto.)(Gareth: Bah, tchê! #2 Manda um salve pra Mary aê! #apanha#)** não me interessa seu problema ou o problema de ninguém aqui!**(Vovó: "Se eu quiser fumar eu fumo, se eu quiser beber eu bebo!(8)" -q)(Gareth: É agora que o preibói dá aloca e encarna o Zangief? Meu sonho!)** Eu quero minha camiseta limpa! É melhor começar a limpar logo!**(Vovó: Aí a Bella vai bancar a cachorra sedenta por macho e vai lamber a camisa dele. FATO.)(Gareth: "Então, Bella tira sua fantasia çekssoal de empregada do cu (ou da fic 'Love Maid Bella', tanto faz) e começa a dar bocetadas na camisa do cara." qqq)** Ou vai lamber essa droga com a língua!''**(Vovó: Eu não tinha lido essa frase, sério mesmo. VOVÓ TEM PODER! -not)(Gareth: ISTRUPADÔ? Nem senti pena da Bella!)** – Caraaca!**(Vovó: Caralho!)** Esse tava furioso... Ah éh...**(#Vovó foi conferir o seu Horroróscopo no Mundo Canibal#)(Gareth: Enfia esse seu internetês naquele lugarzinho apertaaado e fétido, projeto de escritora!)** não contei que ele tinha quase o dobro da minha altura...? Pois éh... To numa encrenca!**(Gareth: Equipe Rocket, de novo? Autora, já passou da hora de dormir, mocinha, já pra cama! Amanhã você tem creche!)**

''Me desculpe senhor,**(Vovó: Desculpo porra nenhuma! Aprende a usar mesóclise, sua doida!)(Gareth: #Munda arranca o maxilar da Gareth para que ela não possa amaldiçoar a autora#)** posso pagar por isso! Que tal um drink e uma camiseta nova...?''**(Vovó: "OI, quer vagina?" #CleycianeFeelings)(Gareth: #pega as reticências e as usa como munição para matar Bella#)** – Disse a Bella, bom, olhando**(Vovó: Li 'molhada' e fez mais sentido.)(Gareth: #quebra uma garrafa na cabeça de Vovó#)** de relance pra camiseta do marmanjo, não parecia assim tão cara, mais**(Vovó: Mais é uma tocha acesa enfiada no teu olho.)(Gareth: #desesperada, chora#)** olhando pra Bells, não parecia que ela tinha vindo com esse dinheiro todo! E nem eu!**(Vovó: DANE-SE, SUA ESCROTA!)(Gareth: AH, MÁ VÁ SE FODER! AUTORA, GIRE TRÊS VEZES NUM PÉ SÓ, ARRANQUE SUA PERNA ESQUERDA COM A LÍNGUA E SAIA À CAÇA DO PLOT, FASFAVÔ!)**

''Não quero nenhuma porcaria de drink! Quero outra coisa em troca...**(Vovó: Fio terra? Ah, esqueci que não estamos falando do Edward...)(Gareth: (xo)²+ta. #Loowshúria)** Por que você não vem aqui, hein gatinha...!**(Vovó: Não vai, Bella, é uma cilada! 1º, ele não usou o vocativo; 2º, você não é gatinha; 3º, estas reticências são broxantes.)(Gareth: 4°, isso é uma pergunta, logo devia ter interrogação; 5°, seu cafetão não te deixa fazer pograma de gráts; 6°, vai aumentar o tamanho da fic, e ISSO eu não posso permitir. #pega soco-inglês#)** Olhando assim pra você, não me parece que é de se jogar fora...!**(#Vovó se joga em um compactador de lixo ligado para fugir das reticências#)(Gareth: GAAAAAAAAAAAH! #empurra as reticências para um pêndulo da morte#)** Delicinha!''**(Vovó: SABONETINHO! #Sente vergonha alheia#)(Gareth: VERGONHA ALHEIA.)** – Que horror! Não queria ser o Edward agora, nem por um minuto!**(Vovó: Mas você não é, fim da história.)(Gareth: 'não queria ser o Edward agora, nem por um minuto!" Coesão gostosa, essa sua. #roga a praga Radioativa em Alice#)** Não gostaria nem de imaginar nas maldades que esse trapo tava pensando...**(Vovó: Com a Bella? Sei não, viu? Isso tá me parecendo uma tremenda bichona!)(Gareth: Não percebeu? Ele é do tráfico de órgãos, Alice! SÓ ASSIM para demonstrar algum interesse na Bella!)**

Bella olhou pra mim, enquanto**(Gareth: "...atingíamos o ápice juntas. Aquela experiência me marcou para sempre! Jamais poderia imaginar que uma mulher poderia me proporcionar tanto praz..." #espancada#)** eu empurrava o cara que já ia agarrar ela,**(Vovó: Agarre a velha desdentada mais próxima de você e seja feliz, camarada. -not)(Gareth: Bem, Vovó, a velha desdentada mais próxima é voc... #um machado misterioso -cujo cabo tinha escrito 'propriedade de Vovó M.'- silencia Gareth#)** bom, acho que não controlei muito a minha força...**(Vovó: Coisas que bêbados costumam fazer, nada de mais.)** O cara caiu em cima da bancada do bar...! Quebrando um monte de coisas! Já disse que to encrencada...?**(Gareth: Já, no momento em que pegamos essa fic pra ripar. #recarrega sua metralhadora com as reticências inúteis#)**

Puxei ela pelo pulso, e corri em direção á saída...**(Vovó: Puxou tão forte que entortou a crase! Essa fiadapulta!)(Gareth: #irritada, pega seu salto e perfura o crânio da autora#)** Tarde demais eu corri...**(Gareth: Frase linda! "Hoje eu peidei a mão da vaca na bananeira umas vezes sem poder apontar para a luz do sol e amassar creme antirrugas enquanto bebia gelo e roía o mouse..." -Q)** o cara já tava do meu lado, me olhando com cara de quem matou 200**(Vovó: Quase um Jeremias! -q)(Gareth: Seol pudeçi eol matarra miu! Num sóbravah 1!)** e deixou mais 100 amarrados pra matar depois!**(Vovó: Que comparações lindas! -not)(Gareth: E a autora nos presenteia novamente com um momento 'sim, eu uso drogas'! Palmas!)** Cruzes!

''Malditas! Voltem aqui suas filhas da m*e!**(Vovó: O QUE QUE ESTE ASTERISCO TÁ FAZENDO AÍ? 'Filhas da mãe' não é algo que precise se censurado, maluco! Não fode, porra!)(Gareth: AUSHUHASUAHSUAS ASUHASUHAHUASUHAS AUSHAHSUAUSH AGORA NÃO DÁ MAIS. Autora, você ACABOU de provar que tem menos de dez anos, nem adianta mais tentar se defender! AUHSUAHSUA)** Vou acabar com você, sua pirralha!'' – Meu reflexo tava meio lento, o que me impediu de desviar de um soco do cara...**(Vovó: Na fuça, vadia!)(Gareth: Apanha, cadela! #pega a pipoca e o refrigerante#)** Bom, pelo menos cai**(Vovó: Conjugação verbal: Tem que ver isso aí.)(Gareth: #abraça o acento e o leva para sua ONG#) ** em cima da bancada, e não da Bella, que veio gritando em minha direção...**(Vovó: "Socorro, vem em minha direção! Socorro já chegou passando a mão(8)!" #BaúdoSertanejo)(Gareth: #esfaqueia Vovó#)**

''Alice! Essa não! Ally, você está bem...?''- Ela me ajudou, por incrível que pareça a me levantar,**(Vovó: Não, sua anta! Ela te ajudou a dar de quatro!)(Gareth: Como assim 'por incrível que pareça'? Você queria que sua cunhada te deixasse pra morrer lá, no chão? Tem que ver isso aí, hein.)** então eu olhei furiosa em direção á multidão**(Vovó: E eu olho furiosa em direção à fic.)(Gareth: Alice em seu momento revoltz! Vai, emo, passa a Gilete nos pulsos!)** que se formava ao nosso redor e gritava: 'Briga!Briga!Briga!...'**(Vovó: Autora, a vida real não é como o teu colégio, só pra constar.)(Gareth: Briga? Só se for entre o espaço e as palavras! Na minha época, um marmanjo contra uma mulher se chamava COVARDIA, mas sou só eu, né...)** o tempo todo! Procurei com o olhar o cara que me deu um soco,**(Vovó: Nossa, eu li 'saco'! UHASU UHASUAHSU UHASUASHU)(Gareth: Conseguiu a operação, Alice? #riu alto#)** e pensei em correr e dar uma voadora na cara dela,**(Gareth: Dela quem? Não era um homem? Isso aí é uma bichoooona!)** que não ia sobrar nenhuma orelha pra ouvir, e nem mesmo a língua pra contar a história...**(Vovó: E que a coerência que se dane na casa da Mãe Alquina!)(Gareth: izinnha-sama, PARE DE USAR DROGAS ENQUANTO ESCREVE!)** Bom, éh claro que eu**(Vovó: "...subornei meus professores para ser aprovada..." #Leva um choque#)(Gareth: "... quero te dar, quero te dar, quero te dar! (8)" #espancada#)** só tava com vontade de fazer isso, néh...!**(Vovó: Uma égua que trabalhava no lava-jato comprou um diamante e foi para a Terra dos Maricas azuis do mar. -qqq)(Gareth: #quebra a tela do PC com uma marreta#)** Por que o que aconteceu a seguir foi bem diferente...

Bella se aproximou do balcão, e pegou um pedaço de copo quebrado e apontou pro cara...**(Vovó: Espero que o pau quebre para o lado destas reticências intrusas.)(Gareth: AIÊÊÊ! Um pedaço de copo! Uma débil mental! Que meda! #vai dormir#)**

''Se encostar mais um dedo na gente, vai pagar por isso!'' – Disse ela, enquanto apontava tremulamente o braço em direção ao grandalhão...**(Vovó: Reação sensata pra caramba.)(Gareth: 'grandalhão' soou tão pornô de quinta! UASHHUASHUASUH)**

''Vem aqui e me mostra o que pode fazer...!''**(Vovó: "...então Bella contemplou os presentes com a Dança da Macaca Prenha do Sétimo Mês, deixando todos boquiabertos...")(Gareth: Cacete, Vovó, eu ri alto AUSHUASHUASHUASH)** – Retrucou ele, não querendo se intimidar...**(Gareth: #joga golfe com as reticências#)**

Bella olhou pra mim, desesperada, até que eu me coloquei na sua frente, olhando furiosamente pra ele que deu dois passos em minha direção e me encarou indiferente...**(Vovó: Não acho que alguém que queira QUEBRAR A TUA CARA FEIA faça uma expressão indiferente.)(Gareth: Essa briga tá mais desanimada que a reprodução das esponjas! Vou ali coar um extra-forte e já volto.)**

''É melhor sair da minha frente baixinha...!'' **(Vovó: Falou a toda poderosa Xuxa.)(Gareth: Todo mundo tá feliz? TÁ FELIZ! Todo mundo quer dançar? QUER DANÇAR! (8) #esquartejada#)**– Disse ele num tom de aviso...**(Vovó: Não brinca! #Está procurando por um emprego melhor#)**

''Ou o que...? Vai me bater...?**(Vovó: Essas reticências só estão aumentando o meu desejo por dorgas. #Procura qualquer coisa que possa fazer uma carreira ou inalar#)(Gareth: Pega as reticências, Vovó. Tem de sobra.)** Há há! Essa foi boa!**(Vovó: Não.)(Gareth: #vai tricotar um dedal para Jairinho#)** Tu não encosta nem mais um dedo sujo em nós! Ou eu arranco ele!''**(Vovó: Muito ameaçador.)(Gareth: "... disse Alice, apontando para o meio das pernas do cara..." ISSO SIM é uma ameaça!)** – Olhei intrigada pra ele...**(Gareth: #fuzila as reticências#)**

''Eu vou arrancar é a sua língua, sua...!''**(Vovó: "...linda!")(Gareth: "... Valeska, cujo apelido é quero ti dá, quero ti dá..." q)** – Então, como num filme em câmera lenta,**(Vovó: Naruto-CPM22-Cena de praia? Então, né...)(Gareth: #boceja#)** me vi sendo jogada contra a bancada, o que quebrou esta, e, por incrível que pareça, me deixou inconsciente**(#Vovó ignorou a fic#)** por alguns instantes...**(Gareth: #dorme#)**

''Alice!NÃO!'' – Ouvi a Bells gritando, então, abri lentamente**(Gareth: "... minhas pernas, pois senti que um cliente queria me contratar!")(Vovó: Desligue esta porra de câmera lenta, já deu para pegar o espírito da coisa!)(Gareth: Tá em câmera lenta, ainda? Imaginem a Bella falando em câmera lenta, que gotoso! UASHUAHSASH)** os olhos apenas para ver a seguinte cena: Bella correndo em minha direção desesperada, interrompida por um homem de terno,**(Vovó: Seu Omar? Diz que sim!)(Gareth: O Papa-Defunto?)** muito bem vestido,**(Vovó: O CARA TÁ DE TERNO. Não precisa dizer mais nada.)(Gareth: AH, ME DEMITO! VOCÊ ACABOU DE DIZER QUE ELE TÁ DE TERNO, ESQUIZO!)** que deduzi ser o gerente do estabelecimento, fazendo o grandalhão parar instante mente**(Vovó: CUMEQUIÉ? #Para de tentar entender a fic e vai buscar conhaque#)(Gareth: #pega a barra de espaço inútil e a transforma num termômetro anal para o grandalhão#)** com a tentativa de socá-la por trás... A digamos, 'platéia' vibrou com o acontecimento,**(Vovó: E o povo de Deus diz "uoba"!)(Gareth: Povinho filadaputa, hein? Uma mulher sendo espancada e eles lá, sussa.)** todos olhando instantes depois em minha direção... De repente, vi algo como um flash e tudo ficou escuro...**(Vovó: Temos uma confusão de idéias aqui.)(Gareth: Viu um flash e tudo ficou escuro. Luz negra, como lidar?)**Não! Eu não estava inconsciente...! Foram só as luzes que se apagaram e reacenderam, dessa vez, sem músicas ou danças...**(Vovó: DANE-SE. #Vai procurar danoninho com vodka#)(Gareth: CUUUUUUUUUU! #982364234)**

Bella correu até mim, enquanto eu, como boua e conciente**(Gareth: "...analfabeta..." #entra em coma ortográfico#)(#Vovó fecha o dicionário que mantinha Gareth viva#)** vampira que sabia que se as pessoas normais depois de um soco daqueles ficariam inconcientes,**(Gareth: Mas vá se foder! Não foi erro de digitação! #conjura sabre e corre atrás da autora#)(Vovó: Quantos anos a autora tem? Ela PELO MENOS tem ideia de como o Word funciona?)** eu, pelo menos tinha que me manter quietinha,**(Vovó: "Fica, fica caladinha! Tu tem direito de sentar, tem direito de gritar, de quicar, de rebolar...(8)")** para que elas achassem que eu era... 'normal'!**(Gareth: Tá, tá, next.)**

''Está tudo bem, Bella...! Foi só uns arranhões...!**(Gareth: #ignora as reticências alienígenas# Foi só um tabefe na minha concordância!) (Vovó: E uma voadora na testa da concordância. FATO.) (Gareth 2: Alice acostumadinha com o tranco... hehe, Jasper gosta de um hardcore, é? #leva chibatada#)(Vovó: E desde quando isso é segredo, Gareth? Aposto que o Jasper tem uma roupa estilo índio do YMCA...)** Hehe!'' – Disse tentando acalmá-la...**(Gareth: #mija nas reticências#)(#Vovó vai matar pombos#)** O que a fez dar um longo suspiro e olhar em direção ao homem de terno**(Vovó: Puta experiente é assim mesmo. Tem essa visão extraordinária para negócios realmente rentáveis.)** e o grandalhão. Seguindo seu olhar, vi o cara dar as costas**(Vovó: Dar de costas? UI.)** e sair do restaurante, acompanhado por dois grandalhões de terno,**(Gareth: Para com isso de 'grandalhões', isso dá confusão...) (Vovó: Dar de costas para dois grandalhões? EPA.)** os seguranças. Bom, pelo menos ele ficaria longe das pessoas por algum tempo.**(Gareth: Oi?) (Vovó: Cu. -q)** O homem de terno olhou preocupado em minha direção,** (Vovó: Eu li 'ereção'. UHASU AUSHAUS UAHSUASHUH)** e gritou para que alguém chamasse uma ambulância, eu, na mesma hora, intervir!**(Gareth: Eu Tarzan! Eu intervir! Unga Bunga! #pega um lança-chamas e torra bebAlice#)(Vovó: ISSO MESMO, ABUSA DA CONCORDÂNCIA, FILHA DA PUTA! #Joga mata-bicheiras(?) nos olhos de Alice#)**

''Está tudo bem! Eu só estou um pouco 'tonta'...!** (Vovó: E com a bunda dolorida, eu suponho.)** Não quebrei nada, tenho absoluta certeza! Ups!**(Gareth: ?)** Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo da bancada...'' – dei uma olhada pra bancada de vidro que havia se partido, e depois pras minhas mãos, que estavam cheias de cacos e cheirando á batidas...**(Gareth: #ignora o acento indevido e as reticências# Cheirando a batidas? Andou batendo a noite toda, hein, danada?)** Me sacudi,**(Gareth: #atira na próclise#)** e com a ajuda desnecessária da insistente Bella, me reergui e dei um sorriso sem graça para o homem á minha frente...**(Gareth: Acento from hell + reticências enviadas via Sedex do Capeta = Besta Apocaliptica.) (Vovó: Ela se reergueu e estava em frente a um cara. UMBIGADA NA TESTA!)**

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e continuou...**(Gareth: #chuta as reticências#)(Vovó: "Você teria algum gloss para me emprestar? Devo ter esquecido o meu na casa do bofe ontem a noite! Hihihi!")**

''Lamento por isso! Já chamei os seguranças!Eles acompanharão o causador disso tudo até a delegacia! A senhorita tem certeza que está bem...?'' – Retrucou ele, **(Gareth: Retrucou o quê? Você sabe o significado dessa palavra, querida?) (Vovó: Parece que não, Gareth. #vai aprender malabarismo#)**olhando em direção á bancada,**(Gareth: #chora#)(Vovó: #Tenta consolar Gareth# Essa autora está me tirando do sério.)** e em seguida, á mim,**(Gareth: #berra#)(#Vovó está soltando lasers pelos olhos e não pode comentar#)** como se dissesse 'inacreditável'!Bom, eu não colocaria a culpa disso tudo no **(Gareth: "...cacete...")**grandalhão,**(Gareth: Faz mais sentido. HEHE.) (Vovó: Faz mesmo.)** mais não tava com babeça pra isso agora...**(Gareth: Mais. MAIS. #pega a letra 'i' e a coloca numa catapulta#)(Vovó: 'mais não tava com BABEÇA pra isso agora'. ARGH! ARGH! PNC dessa frase escrota!)**

''Tenho sim! Só preciso de mais uma batida para voltar ao pique!''**(Gareth: PINGUÇA!)(Vovó: Leia-se 'pica'.)** – Sorri e olhei pra Bella, que retribuiu o sorriso...**(Gareth: Ihh, rolou um clima... #começa a assoviar 'Todo Azul Do Mar', até que a Vovó lhe ameaça com um maçarico#)(Vovó: Droga, roubou a minha piada, Gareth! #Começa a cantarolar 'Maluco Beleza' para descontrair#)**

Horas depois do 'incidente', com o ambiente já limpo pelas faxineiras,**(Gareth: Leia-se as putinhas que faziam ponto por ali e aceitaram vinte contos pra fazer esse çilvicinho...) (Vovó: "Se alguém arrastar o cu no corredor, quem é que vai ter que limpar? #Vide Mundo Canibal")** e a música ter voltado á ativa,**(Gareth: #se enforca com a rede da Dinga#)(#Vovó rouba uma das calcinhas da Munda, faz um estilingue e persegue a autora#)** eu e Bella não ficamos pra trás! Pedimos mais batidas e dançamos até o restaurante anunciar que fecharia...**(Gareth: Era uma boate ou um restaurante? Batidas num restaurante? BRIGAS NUM RESTAURANTE? ****SHOW DE DJAVÚ NUM RESTAURANTE?**** Ah, me demito.) (Vovó: Eu sei lá, Gareth. As mudanças de ponto de vista são tão assustadoras que fica difícil acompanhar.)** Afinal, já eram três da manhã! O QUE? TRES DA MANHA?**(Gareth: Tres da Manha? Aquela marca de pão francês com papoula e folhas de coca? Adoro, como todo dia! -n)(Vovó: Qzão para esta repetição de termos.)** DROGAA! Disse ao Charlie que levaria Bella de volta ás nove!**(Gareth: #tenta, pela milésima vez ensinar à autora o que é uma crase#)(#Vovó foi enforcar toupeiras(?)#)** E Edward disse que estaria em casa ás onze!**(Gareth: #desiste, conjura a Titansteel Destroyer da Mary e mata a autora#)(#Vovó aplaude Gareth#)** Putz! Mais encrenca!**(Gareth: #Veste-se de Jessie da Equipe Rocket e tenta uma pole dance. Falha miseravelmente#)(#Vovó se veste de Blastoise e fica como assistente de palco#)**

''Bella, hic, já passam das treis,**(Gareth: CUUUUUUUUU! #768342363)(Vovó: ISSO É SÉRIO? Mas que merda queimada na fonte! Putz, onomatopeias brocham o pinto que eu não possuo.)** hic! Charlie, hic, deve estar preocupado...hic!''**(Vovó: No maior estilo mobral do Billy Wild Hicup.)** – Eu sei, eu sei! Hic, tava soluçando... Esquisito, néh...?**(Vovó: Não, que isso. Autora, você sabe por que soluçamos? O soluço geralmente ocorre por um descompasso na respiração causado por fatores externos –exercícios que embaralham os movimentos involuntários do indivídou- ou grandes concentrações de gás carbônico no sistema digestório. Agora, ME EXPLICA COMO UM VAMPIRO QUE JÁ MORREU HÁ DÉCADAS PODE SOLUÇAR? E, coleuga, bêbados de verdade não soluçam, isso é coisa de desenho animando.)** Hic!Pois éh... !**(Gareth: Ela soluça em pensamento. ELA SOLUÇA EM PENSAMENTO. #mastiga cacos de vidro#)(#Vovó foi chutar coalas#)**

''Nossa, hic, como passa de vagar, hic!''**(Gareth: 'de vagar' é a... ah, esquece. #foge do terreiro#)(Vovó: Preciso de uma bebida e um pinto. URGENTE.)** – Disse ela, após, hic, beber o que deduzi ser sua trigésima quarta, hic, batida...por aí...**(Gareth: #Munda invoca Gareth e a obriga a ripar sob pena de semi-morte#) (Vovó: A concordância desta fic esbanja graciosidade! –not)**

''Acho que você quis, hic, dizer, que passa rápido, hic!'' – Ao julgar pela Bella estar bêbada, não estranhei o, hic, fato dela cair do banco alto enquanto, hic, descia do mesmo...**(Gareth: Quem entendeu ganha uma bíblia do Jairinho!)(Vovó: Comofas aqui?)**

''kkkk hic kkkk!**(Gareth: #mostra um dedo feio#)(#Vovó rouba um dos dildos de Munda e dá uma surra na autora com ele#)** Como sou destrambelhada!kk hic kkk!**(Gareth: KKKKK... UUUUUUU! #90242347)(Vovó: Na boa, isso era pra ser engraçado? TÁ ESCUTANDO ALGUMA RISADA, IZINHA-SAMA? TÁ OUVINDO? #Enfia um guarda-chuva na garganta da Alice#)**Alice, eu, hic,amo muito você!** (Gareth: Eu te amo, você me ama, somos uma família fel... #atingida por um dardo tranquilizante#)(Vovó: #esconde a zarabatana# AMA PIRÚ!)** Um brinde ao nosso, hic, amor!''**(Vovó: Beber sem brindar, um ano sem trepar, já dizia a sábia Mãe Alquina...)** – Após essa crise de amor,**(Vovó: "Entre tapas e beijos, é ódio, é desejo, é sonho, é ternura!(8)")** hic,e de nós duas termos brindado,hic,umas três vezes, Bella desmaiou de bêbada,**(Vovó: Desmaiou de feliz. –not)** e senti meu,**(Vovó: "...pau endurecer...")** hic, celular vibrar o tempo todo,** (Gareth: "... mas, como estava GOTOSO, nem me incomodei em atender, hihihi!")(Vovó: Ligação erótica de novo? Ah, não! Aí já virou baixaria!)** hic ,e olhei no visor, hic, era Eddie, hic...!**(Vovó: Essas onomatopeias de soluços me estressam...) **Agora tenho que carregar a Bella até, hic, o carro...!** (Gareth: Tá, pensamentos bêbados. O que mais falta acontecer? Uma ovelha-nuvem passar e mijar Nova Schin em todos os monges satânicos que estavam dançando Lady Gaga? –q)(Vovó: Está faltando o Indiana Jones aparecer vestido de Mulher Maravilha, pegar no colo a Sandy-garota-propaganda-da-Devassa cantando 'Adocica' e fazer uma bolsa com a pele de um urso panda. –q)**

Depois de tropeçar e cair, hic, em cima de Bella umas, hic, três, ou quatro vezes,** (Gareth: TÁ QUEREEEENU.)(Vovó: Quer um leite condensado para acompanhar? E um CD do Wando?)** consegui chegar, hic, até o carro.**(Vovó: "Carrinho-de-mão pa-pa para-ra-ra-ra!(8)" Não me pergunte porque lembrei deste caco de música.)** Abri a porta do, hic, carona e enfiei a**(Vovó: Hã?)** Bells lá...** (Gareth: Enfiei? TÁ QUEREEEEEEEENU! #2)(Vovó: Hã? Que isso, mano...)**

Depois de entrar no,**(Vovó: ? #relê a frase# TEM QUE VER ISSO AÍ...) (Gareth: Entrar? ALICE TRAVESTI, SEMPRE SOUBE!) **hic, carro,ligar, e dar ré ao invés, hic, de acelerar, olhei no retrovisor e vi que,**(Vovó: "...tinha atropelado 16 ciclistas, 2 ativistas do Greenpeace, um traveco e um carrinho de bebê. Fiz o de sempre...") (Gareth: #dá um tiro na autora para cada 'hic' tosco#)** hic, tinha batido a traseira do carro na pilastra da, hic, garagem... A Bella vai me, hic, matar quando souber disso!**(Vovó: Estes soluços acabam com o meu apetite, na boa.) (Gareth: E hic eu hic quero hic que hic você hic tome hic no hic cu hic.)** Bom, eu, hic, acelerei...!**(Vovó: #ignora as reticências# "Acelerou, cantou pneu! Fedeu fumaça...(8) #Apanha de Gareth#")(Gareth: #pega um martelo e espanca Vovó# Bêbada FAIL. Autora, eu já fiquei bêbada e já vi bêbados, em nenhuma das vezes ví alguém soluçando ou solucei, prova de que essa sua suposta experiência em bêbados é fake, abraço.)**

Quando cheguei na, hic, casa de Bella,** (Gareth: Pode falar 'Puteiro da Charlinha Pimenta', a gente deixa.)** carreguei ela até a, hic, porta, e não pude deixar de notar luzes, hic, acesas no andar de baixo... Caramba! O Charlie vai me, hic,**(Vovó: Esta pausa suspeita... parece que alguém andou pulando a cerca por aqui.) (Gareth: "...comer! Adoooro!")** matar e torcer meu,**(Vovó: ...Pinto tailandês?) (Gareth: ...peru gigantesco?)** hic, pescoço! **(Vovó: Ah, dá no mesmo!) (Gareth: #2)**

Toquei a, hic, campainha...Um segundo depois,** (Vovó: Então POR QUE DIABOS USOU AS RETICÊNCIAS?) (Gareth: Doença, Vovó. Doença.) **Charlie, hic, abre a porta e olha espantado pra, hic,** (Vovó: Quem? A BarangaBella mudou de nome?)** Bella apoiada em meus ombros...** (Gareth: Apoiada em seus ombros? Tá...)**

''Bella? O que houve...?''**(Vovó: "Nem te conto, papis! Fingi ser uma puta barata em um bar de motoqueiros, fui parar em um pulgueiro com dois barbudos e um cachorro vira-latas. Foi nessa parte que eu perdi a consciência, daí as coisas ficaram desconexas! Só consigo me lembrar de flashes envolvendo cerejas transgênicas, uma espada de Jedi e um Pikachu de pelúcia!" –q) (Gareth: #cagou de rir com a Vovó e completa# "Quando acordei, vi o cadáver de um palhaço todo sujo de esperma! Tentei me levantar, mas tropecei numa das muitas garrafas de energéticos espalhadas pelo chão, e bati meu maxilar na parede! Fiquei com uma mobilidade danada, alguns caras me disseram que nunca tinham recebido boquete melhor! Adorei a noite, papi!") ** – Disse ele,hic, a pegando e a colocando no,**(Vovó: Puta merda, a coisa tá feia por aqui!)** hic, sofá...** (Gareth: PARA COM ESSAS PORRAS DE SOLUÇOS TOSCOS! MORRE, DIABO!)**

''Hic!Está, hic,tudo**(Vovó: Essa coisa de ser pervertida não faz bem para quem lê um troço desses...)** bem, hic, Charlie, hic! Ela, hic, desmaiou...**(Vovó: Minha versão da história ainda é relevante! UEBA! –not) (Gareth: Nó, TUUUDO BEM, ela só DESMAIOU DE TÃO BÊBADA! Coisa suuuper normal!)** hic! De bê...hic!bada!**(Vovó: ESSA FIC É UMA MERDA EM FORMA DE ROSCA, SÓ PODE! ESSA DESGRAÇA NÃO ACABA MAIS, PARECE UM CICLO VICIOSO! PORRA, NÃO FODE, IZINHA-SAMA! #Chuta Gareth e vai procurar vodka#)(Gareth: #desvia do chute# izinha-sama, sabe aquela cartela de comprimidos que o doutor te receitou? Pois é, eu sei que eles não têm gosto de morango, querida, mas você tem que tomá-los! Olha só o que acontece quando você esquece!)** – Depois dessa, hic, crise de soluços minha, e de um, hic, olhar espantado e incrédulo de Charlie, ele, hic, tomou coragem e disse...**(Vovó: "...Na cama te esculacho, na sala ou no quarto, no beco ou no carro!" -not) (Gareth: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, É AMOOOOOR! AIAIAI É AMOOOOOR! É AMOR! (8)" #atropelada por um caminhão-pipa#)**

''Alice, você está... bêbada...?**(Vovó: É o que eu venho tentando entender desde a página 10...) (Gareth: Bêbada é uma coisa, FUGIR DE UM RITUAL MACUMBÍSTICO é outra.)** E a Bella desmaiou de... bêbada...?''**(#Vovó finge desmaiar para não comentar o excesso de reticências#)(Gareth: #bate em Vovó com um extintor#)** – Ele disse a palavra 'bêbada' muito, hic,**(Vovó: Ela tá soluçando em pensamento. EITA PUTA QUE PARIU.)** cuidadosamente... Eu respirei fundo e, hic, respondi...**(Vovó: "Nigh time, DAY TIME!" –not) (Gareth: "PODE ME CHAMAR DE PUUUUTA QUE HOJE EU TREPO A NOOOOITE INTEEEIRA!" (8))**

''Hic! Sim! Sinto, hic, muito, Charlie!**(Vovó: "Deixa arder, deixa arder! Aproveita, Novinha! (8)") (Gareth: #tenta ignorar os soluços, mas desiste e vai espancar mendigos#)** É que, hic, bebemos batidas, hic, demais, e perdemos a, hic, hora!''**(Vovó: BEBERAM BATIDAS DEMAIS. Sem mais comentários.)** – Entre palavras e, hic, soluços, eu tentei, em vão, explicar a, hic,**(#Vovó se veste de LionMan e espanca Alice#)(Gareth: Ó, tomar no cu, viu.)** Charlie algo que não tinha, hic, explicação... Ao menos não para ele...**(Vovó: Não há explicação plausível para nenhum ser humano.) (Gareth: #2 na Vovó. Alice, engasgue com esses soluços e MORRA.)**

''E você dirigiu... 'bêbada' até aqui...?''**(Vovó: Não, ela veio voando no tapete do Alladin!) (Gareth: Não, toupeira, olha o elefante da guria ali na porta!)** – Disse ele, mais uma, hic, vez usando muito cuidadosamente a palavra 'bêbada'...**(Vovó: Sabe o que você vai fazer 'cuidadosamente'? "Coloca a cuceta no pau, coloca a cuceta no pau, recupera a tua moral! E vai, bota a cuceta no pau!(8)") (Gareth: Vovó, a fankêra ASHUASHUASHASHUSAH)**

''Sinto, hic, muito por, hic, isso Charlie...''**(Vovó: Você vai sentir uma pica voadora entrando na sua boca, isso sim.) (Gareth: Sinta o meu punho fechado na sua barriga, demônio!)**

''Alice, que surto de irresponsabilidade foi esse...?Dirigir bêbada até aqui...?**(Vovó: Irresponsabilidade é abusar das reticências dessa maneira e achar que está causando!) (Gareth: #conjura um trator e esmaga as reticências com ele#)** – Abaixei a cabeça,**(Vovó: Viagra nela!) (Gareth: Ovo de codorna!)(Munda: Amendoim japonês!)(Dinga: Catuaba!)(John: BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIL! –q)** ele tinha hic, totalmente razão... Se dirigir, não, hic, beba!**(Vovó: Se pensar, não soluce. Morra! #Persegue Alice com uma motosserra nas mãos#)(Gareth: Lição de moral trash: fail. O que mais falta acontecer? Não alimente os ursos?)** Como pude ser tão irresponsável...? ''Bom... o que foi feito, está feito! Agora, vou buscar cobertores e o telefone... Ligarei para Carlisle, e o avisarei que dormirá aqui esta noite...** (Vovó: CARLISLE DIVA DO MEU JARDIM DE GLITTER! #para de escutar Pearl Jam pois ficou com medo do próprio raciocínio#)(Gareth: Charlinha querendo comer a cabrita nova? Sei não, viu...)**

''Mas Charlie... Hic, eu... ''**(Vovó: FODA-SE! #amarra Alice com serpentinas e a espeta com alicates de unha#)(Gareth: SOLUÇA NO MEU PAU, CADELA!)** – Fui interrompida por um, hic,**(#Vovó finge não ler#)(Gareth: Cu. #Vovó)** olhar desaprovador e sua voz no mesmo,**(Vovó: Eu tenho pavor do tal do 'mesmo' em fics trashes. São marcas registradas do abandono da dignidade. #Brisa) (Gareth: #se esconde atrás da cama, com medo do 'mesmo'#)** hic, tom protetor e desapontado...** (Gareth: Vulgo 'pai pedófilo'. #apanha#)**

''Sem, mas, Alice! Agora se deite e descanse...**(Vovó: Aproveita e leva uma pentada-violenta-federal.) (Gareth: "...deita e relaxa, senão não encaixa!")** Ligarei para Carlisle e direi que está bem. Bêbada,**(Vovó: Esqueça o ponto final e fica tudo certo.)** mas bem!e que a levarei em casa ao amanhecer...''**(Vovó: Sacanagem este trocadalho, viu? Tá faltando criatividade no fandom... Ah, esqueci que isso aqui é Twilight.) (Gareth: #ameaça as reticências com mísseis#)** – Ele estava sério, e não, hic, iria me opor... Acomodei-me**(Vovó: ... EU NÃO LI ISSO. #Começa a berrar pragas egípcias e correr em círculos#)(Gareth: QUEM DERA SER UM PEIXE PARA EM TEU LÍMPIDO AQUÁRIO MERGULHAAAAR... #surta#)** na, hic, pequena poltrona não tão pequena para, hic, mim, e fechei os olhos, na vã tentativa de, hic, me recompor...**(Vovó: VAMPIROS NÃO DORMEM, PORRA! Já tem mais uma acéfala querendo distorcer o mito secular! Mas que merda, é tão fácil fazer isso hoje em dia!) (Gareth: CARALHO! PARA DE SOLUÇAR, INFERNO!)**

Após alguns minutos, ouvi, hic,**(Vovó: CARALHO, QUANDO SE ESTÁ BÊBADO SOLUÇOS NÃO SÃO SINTOMAS! E MUITO MENOS QUANDO SE ESTÁ DE RESSACA! #Rouba o Salon Line de Gareth e mistura com conhaque barato#)(Gareth: #rouba o drink de Vovó e passa no pixain# Ah, desisto, soluça mesmo, vagabunda. Soluça e morre.)** Charlie no telefone,**(Vovó: AO TELEFONE, SUA ANTA!) (Gareth: AO TELEFONE, SUA ANTA #2)** dizer algo como 'estou bem', 'não aconteceu nada com elas',**(Vovó: Falou o PedoBear.) (Gareth: "Eu não toquei nelas! Eu não toquei nelas, juro!" #Pedófilo)** e 'Alice não irá pra casa hoje',** (Gareth: "... pois não consegue mover as pernas depois daquela noite de amor caliente que tivemos...")** seguido de um 'ela está bêbada e dorme agora,**(Vovó: Então, né...) (Gareth: Você simplesmente assassinou Crepúsculo nessa sentença. Eu deveria estar feliz, mas isso é um trash, assassina qualquer coisa.)** assim como Bella', Caramba, sinto cheiro de, hic, problema no ar...**(Vovó: Isso não é cheiro de problema, é O TEU CU PEGANDO FOGO, SUA VADIA! #é atingida por um dardo tranquilizante#)(Gareth: E porrrrrquê você continua falando como o Narrador da Sessão da tarde? Vá receber no reto, que fic escrota!)**

Depois de muito conversar, Charlie desligou o, hic,**(Vovó: ...alarme de incêndio e deixou você ficar tostadinha.) (Gareth: "...respirador que me mantinha viva...")** telefone, e em seguida senti um cobertor em cima,**(Vovó: Cobertor, sei...)** hic, de mim... Semi-abri**(Vovó: OPA!) (Gareth: DEXARDÊ, DEIXADEIXADEIXARDÊ! APRUVEEEEITCHA, NOVINHA! (8))** os olhos e vi Charlie apagar as, hic, luzes e sumir escada a fora...**(Vovó: "Pela estrada a fora eu vou bem sozinha!" –not) (Gareth: Pensei a mesma coisa, Vovó! Imagem mental bizarra!)(Gareth: AFORA, AFORA! Tire a barra de espaço daí!)**

Parabéns, Alice! Você, hic, deveria ganhar um troféu de a mais,**(Vovó: Garanto que ela não está falando de um Oscar. ISSO NÃO É PRA TWILIGHT, VALEU?) (Gareth: De a? DE A? CONHECE ****DA****, CAPETA? #joga um sabre de luz em Alice#)** hic, encrenqueira do dia! Affs!HIC!**(Vovó: Hã?) (Gareth: Momento Pastorinha Louca: eu bebi o leite mágico da manga rosa quero o gosto e o sumo beijado pelo tatata ele gostou o tumtumtum ele adorou e muito mais do rátataá! Quer aprender? Pegue uma latinha e bate uma na outra, TCHÁ TCHÁ! TCHÁ TCHA! Segure o reagge, não sossegue e se entregue a essa viagem louca! Venha de lata, negão, no meio da multidão! Se não tem lata, improvisa, bate na palma da mão! Venha de lata, neg..." #sofre combustão NADA espontânea#)**

Bom, o que é mais, hic, estranho do que o fato de eu, hic, ser uma vampira, é Edward não ter vindo aqui me, hic, dar uma**(Vovó: EPA, TEM QUE VER ISSO AQUI AGORA!)**** (Gareth: INCESTO? TOMAR NO CU, ****AÍ SIM ESSA FIC VIRA OUTRA THE BROTHER'S SECRET!**** OUTRA DAQUELA EU NÃO AGUENTO! #se mata#)** bronca Daquelas!**(Vovó: OC novo?)**** (Gareth: Ninguém merece, viu.)** Minhas pálpebras começarem a pesar... Caramba! Que doidera!**(Vovó: Realmente. VOCÊ JÁ MORREU E ESTÁ DORMINDO. LEGAL, MUITO INTERESSANTE. –not)**** (Gareth: Alice, você é uma porra de uma vampire da meyer, filha. COMO CARALHOS ENVELHECIDOS VOCÊ ESTÁ DORMINDO? Ah, não, eu não ACREDITO que tem gente que é contra as ripagens, sério!)**

Bom... depois do que deveriam ser, hic, horas seguidas,**(Vovó: ...QUE ISSO, MANO! Já deu de baixaria por hoje!)**** (Gareth: "... do mais puro sexo com hienas e melões...")** não senti nenhuma melhora no quesito de 'ressaca',**(Vovó: Porque você é um ser humano totalmente normal, né? COERÊNCIA É PROS FRACOS.)**** (Gareth: Mas como? Ressaca, que eu saiba, demora um tempinho, saca? Você ainda tá BÊBADA, PinguçAlice!)** e meio que me, hic, apavorei! Sou uma vampira, não posso, hic, ficar bêbada,**(Vovó: Já disse isso umas trocentas vezes.)**** (Gareth: Esse é o nosso ponto, vadia! #fuzila Alice#)** o que já aconteceu, e se ficasse, minha, hic, ressaca deveria passar em minutos, o que Não, hic, aconteceu!**(Vovó: EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO INTERESSA! ENTÃO MORRE, DIABO!)**** (Gareth: Ah, vai se foder.)** Bom, aconteceram várias coisas que, hic, não deveriam acontecer hoje, ou melhor, ontem e, hic, hoje,**(Vovó: Q? #Vai procurar cerejas e saquê para compreender a frase, mas volta com um cachimbo na mão#)****(Gareth: HAN? Autora, sabe aquela pedrinha mágica que o traficante Barney te trouxe? Pois é, você não pode fumar enquanto escreve! Agora conviva com isso!)** como por exemplo, a Bella ficar bêbada e dançar,**(Vovó: Mas a concordância fugiu no começo da fic, pelo visto!)**** (Gareth: Eu tenho a impressão de que a autora vomitou sobre o teclado e, ao tentar limpar, saiu a fic. Pois é.)** eu ficar Hic, bêbada, o Jacob aparecer...**(Vovó: Quando foi que o Tarzan fez um pole dance pra você? Foi no primeiro parágrafo?)**** (Gareth: O Jacó Preto não pode aparecer? Só porque ele é pedófilo? Isso é preconceito, sabia?)** O cara me dar um, hic, soco! Dois, na verdade, e depois, hic, disso eu e Bella ainda bebermos! Isso realmente é hic, sinistro!**(Vovó: "No escuro eu sou um perigo! Esculacho teu amigo! SOU FODA!" Desculpa, não pude resistir!)**** (Gareth: PUTS, VOVÓ, IMAGINEI A ALICE DE SOU FODA E O EMMETT E O EDWARD DE DANÇARINOS ASUHASHUAHSUAHSHUASH)**

Perdida nos meus, hic,** (Gareth: ... cachimbos de crack...)****(Vovó: ...dildos profissionais...)** devaneios e sussurros de Bella falando,**(Vovó: Leia-se 'Gemendo'.)**** (Gareth: Momento Pastorinha Louca #2: Minha unha azul mordeu o peixinho da amiga da planta grande que beijou a perna do coelho dono da lâmpada que soltou uma moeda de jujuba no umbigo da baleia cor-de-rosa... #baba#)** hic, algo sobre 'Não mate o meu**(Gareth: "...tóin amigo! Eu vou pagar o resgate, eu vou pagar o resgate, do meu tóin querido... (8)" #espancada até a morte#)** repolho!',**(Vovó: Eu li "não mate o meu carolho"! UHASUAHS UHASUAHSU AUSHAUSHAUS #capota de tanto rir#)** não percebi o, hic, tempo passar, e quando dei por mim,**(Vovó: Temos um sério problema de personalidades aqui...)**** (Gareth: Eu li 'dei par mim' e lembrei da Jade d'O Clone: a gente aqui do terreiro brinca que a Jade dá pra todo mundo, até pra si mesma! AUSHUASHAUHS q)** já eram sete e, hic, meia da manhã...! Vishee!**(Vovó: PUTA MERDA.) (Gareth: CACETE.)** Passou de pressa!** (Gareth: 'de pressa'. Agora me expliquem: como alguém pode ser contra as ripagens? #corta os pulsos#)**

Ouvi passos,**(Vovó: Que legal! –not. E você também escuta OS SONS PRODUZIDOS PELOS PASSOS? Porque escutar movimentos é uma coisa muito rara fora de Matrix!) (Gareth: #tenta dar o pulinho da Trinity e cai de cara no chão#)** hic, lentos de Charlie em direção á cozinha...**(Vovó: Não, ele estava indo ao bordel comer a tua mãe.) (Gareth: #quebra o teclado na cabeça da autora#)** Minutos depois ouvi á,**(Vovó: ...Porra boiando... –q) (Gareth: "... Gareth me matando com uma garrafa PET...")** hic, porta da sala abrir e fechar, e a sua, hic, viatura se distanciar...**(Vovó: 'Viatura' soou como 'viadura'. MEDO!) (Gareth: Vovó safada AUSHAHSUAHS)**

Bella ainda dormindo, Edward me, hic, dando nos**(Vovó: OPA!) (Gareth: ...couros? #apanha#)** nervos, isso por que ele não me,**(Vovó: OPA!) (Gareth: ...fodeu?)** hic, esfolou ainda...**(Vovó: Todo mundo curte um Hardcore por aqui?) (Gareth: Alice, esconda essas camisinhas de lixa aí, minha filha! Aproveita e guarda os potes de KY feitos de sílica!)** Pois éh...**(#Vovó se recusa a ler#)(Gareth: #começa a chorar#)** Isso se seguiu até o que eu, hic, deduzi ser umas nove horas...

Ouvi um indesejado,**(Vovó: Hã?) (Gareth: ...peido?)** hic, som na porta, e passos, hic, cuidadosos adentrarem na sala... Chegou a hora! Meu julgamento!**(Vovó: "Agora você vai ouvir os teus direitos! Tu tem direito de sentar, tem direito de gritar, de quicar, de rebolar...(8)" Pqp, hoje eu cismei com funk e isso não é bom!) (Gareth: Então, né, Vovó... já que você falou...)** Essa não... acho que, hic, reconheço esses passos cuidadosos...

'Carlisle...?'' – Murmurarei**(Vovó: Predizendo o futuro no estrume? BOA, CHAMPZ! –not) (Gareth: EU me impressiono como tem gente que erra as porras dos tempos verbais. #vai pro canto emo#)** enquanto, hic, abria lentamente os olhos...**(Vovó: Essa menina deve ser filha da Trinity com o Tiririca! Mano, acertar o tempo verbal não mata, sabia?) (Gareth: MENTE MENTE MENTE!)**

''Bom dia, Alice! Como está se sentindo...?''**(Vovó: "Como tu acha que estou me sentindo? Eu bebi quase 10 litros de álcool e dei a bunda pra 5 caras que eu não lembro o nome! Quer mesmo que eu responda?" #Alice Mano Brow Bolado das Quebradas) (Gareth: "Nem tche conto, bee! Ontem day para 1 makako e pgay ÁIDIS, beijay uma prustututah, deixay 1 mindigow shoopar minah vajáina, chapay o coco no absinto, shoopay uam balinah n1ma RÊIVI... Istol MA-RA-VE-LIOO-SAH! ** – Perguntou ele, enquanto caminhava em minha, hic, direção seguido de Charlie...**(Vovó: "...olha o passo do elefantinho...(8)") (Gareth: #veia latejando# Alice, eu espero que você morra engasgada com uma mosca-da-fruta (de preferência com a Emercrilda de Casa do Caralho), sim? Grata.)**

'Acho que, hic!Bem...'**(Vovó: Acho que eu já estou de saco cheio destes soluços retardados. Fico na dúvida se eu apelo com a personagem ou com a autora ou com a Meyer que é a grande culpada de tudo isso.) (Gareth: Eu tenho uma solução pra isso, Vovó: vamos criar uma bomba atômica e erradicar a humanidade?)** – Coloquei a mão rapidamente na boca,**(Vovó: Esse povo é fissurado nas picas voadoras ou é impressão minha?) (Gareth: Cuidado com as picas, que as picas te pegam, te pegam daqui, te pegam de lá... (8) #Munda joga Teobaldo em Gareth#)** hic, para tentar prender o soluço, o que não adiantou nada...**(#Vovó foi curtir um trance com o Teobaldo no quarto da Dinga#)(Gareth: TÁMÁNÁCU.)**

''Ainda soluçando, Ally...?'' – Perguntou Charlie, meio incrédulo, meio, sei lá...**(Vovó: Meio gay serve?) (Gareth: Meio DESNECESSÁRIO serve?)**

Abaixei a cabeça, e me,**(Vovó: "...senti... COMO UMA DEEEEUSA!" Parei, parei.) (Gareth: #carboniza Vovó# "... joguei no chãããão, uou uou, da sala de estar! Tudo em minhas mããããos, uou uou, nada em seu olhar!" #leva um chute de John#)** hic, senti observada atentamente pelos dois únicos acordados além, hic, de mim... Caramba...agora me sinto um E.T!**(Vovó: Isso fez algum sentido para você, leitor? Para mim não teve NEM UM RESQUÍCIO de sentido.) (Gareth: ...Bilu? BUSQUEM CONHECIMENTO! –q)** O silêncio foi interrompido por Carlisle...**(Vovó: "Que começou a cantar: 'Pau que nasce torto, nunca se endireita, menina que requebra a mãe pega na cabeça'!" –qqq) (Gareth: #morreu com a Vovó# "Que logo rasgou seu jaleco e exibiu sua nova lingerie de onça-parda, enquanto fazia uma pole dance caliente..." n)**

''Vamos pra casa, Alice... Poderá descansar melhor quando chegar lá... ''**(Vovó: VAMPIROS NÃO SE CANSAM, CARALHO!) (Gareth: E Meyer rola no colchão com mais essa. Não que eu sinta pena...)** – Descansar...? Tá brincando!**(Vovó: Cansaço feliz garantido!) (Gareth: Brincando? Hm, aí teeem...)** Estou, hic, indo é para a minha morte!**(Vovó: Se estes soluços RETARDADOS E INUTEIS não pararem, esse vai ser o seu único fim.) (Gareth: Vai beber o sangue de um cervo de cabeça pra baixo, vai! –q)** Isso sim! Deixa o Edward descobrir que a Bella ficou bêbada e quase, hic, levou um monte de porrada por minha causa?**(Vovó: Depende do ponto de vista do pesquisador, Alice. Eu também fico triste PORQUE FOI QUASE. Adoraria que a Bella levasse umas porradas na moleira para ficar esperta...) (Gareth: Mas, Vovó, ela iria gostar! Isso aí é uma cadela sarnenta sadomasoquista, sabia não?)** Por eu ter insistido em levar ela pra um restaurante**(Vovó: Tá aí uma coisa engraçada (Ou não): No Brasil, os motéis são hotéis para sacangem, mas, nos EUA, os restaurantes funcionam como os bares! Não é interessante e contraditório? #Leva um chute de Dinga#)(Gareth: Levar ela. ONDE PORRAS QUE BOIAM VOCÊ JÁ VIU ALGUÉM FALAR LEVAR ELA? LEVÁ-LA, LEVÁ-LA, CARALHO! #derrame#)** numa sexta-feira, sendo que ela tinha trabalho hoje!**(Vovó: Se é hoje, deveria ser TEM, não?)** Eu sou uma má, hic,**(Vovó: Você é muito da filha da puta, isso sim.) (Gareth: mimimi dei até cansar enquanto morria no coma alcóolico agora me arrependi mimimi)** influência, uma amiga-infiel, eu sou um poço de atração pra desastre!**(Vovó: Você é um toba. Pronto, acho que eu te deixei sem argumentos.) (Gareth: Imaginei um tsunami lavando um cu, Vovó UAHSUASHUASUAH #enforcada por japoneses#)** Acho que Carlisle percebeu o tamanho**(Vovó: Não tem como não ver duplo sentido nesta frase.) (Gareth: "...do volume nas calças de Charlie, sijogol nele! Minina, aquilo é que eu chamo de viadagem, resto é resto!")** da foça **(Vovó: DA O QUÊ? SABE O QUE VOCÊ DEVE FAZER COM ESTE 'Ç'? SE ABRAÇAR A ELE E SE JOGAR EM UMA **_**FOSSA **_**DE MERDA!) (Gareth: Foça? FOÇA? FOÇA DE CU É ROLA, MALANDRO! E ESTUDAR? VOCÊ NÃO QUER, NÃO? ENTÃO VAI SE FODER COM UMA BELICHE, SEU MONSTRO! #berrando#) **que eu estava jogada nesse momento, e me olhou carinhosamente...**(Vovó: Como é que se olha CARINHOSAMENTE para alguém que não sabe escrever 'fossa'?) (Gareth: #ainda esbravejando por causa do 'foça'#)**

''Querida, vamos! Está tudo bem...''**(Vovó: Pare de tentar melhorar as coisas, Carlisle. Nem um demente comete um erro como o de Alice. Mande essa guria para uma escola militar e a deixe mofando por lá mesmo. OU em uma creche, tanto faz.) (Gareth: Sou mais a favor de um campo de concentração... porque, né? Essas aberrações trash não podem ficar soltas!)** – Bem que eu gostaria que estivesse mesmo...

''Vamos sim, claro...!'' **(#Vovó foi procurar amoras#)(Gareth: #tenta morder o calcanhar#)**– Senti que os soluços tinham desaparecido,**(Vovó: #quebra uma garrafa vazia de conhaque na própria cabeça# Ainda bem, já não estava aguentando mais ler sobre estes malditos soluços...) (Gareth: #abre uma garrafa de Antártica Sub-Zero com os dentes# Acabo de crer que Deus existe. #dança#)** mas ao me levantar, ainda tinha a visão meio turva...**(Vovó: Mais uma prova de que a autora nunca bebeu na vida. Oh, filhota, BEBER SENTADO É PEDIR PRA CUMPRIMENTAR O ALMOÇO.) (Gareth: Sou suspeita pra falar. #sorriso amarelo#)** Concentrei-me na porta, e segui até ela,**(Vovó: Alguém aí pode colocar a trilha de Missão Impossível?) (Gareth: Ah, é, aquela velha piada... PÃO, PÃO, PÃO-PÃO-PÃO, PÃO, PÃO-PÃO-PÃO, PÃO, PÃO-PÃO-PÃO, PÃO, PÃO-PÃO PIRULIIIIITO.. #fail)** me virando apenas pra abraçar Charlie,**(Vovó: Alice é a típica bêbada carinhosa. Poderia ser a bêbada suicida, me faria mais feliz.) (Gareth: "Sayba quel semprrrr tchi amay, S2 #vomita em Charlie#") ** pedir novamente desculpas pelo acontecido, e ele respondeu um 'vocês são jovens, acho que é algo meio normal de acontecer'...**(Vovó: Apologia as dorgas na fic. BOA, AUTORA!) (Gareth: Sabe, escrever 'poço' não é normal, mesmo estando bêbada, saca? Então faz o seguinte, vai lá colocar o pescoço numa guilhotina que eu vou assistir Tomando no Cu 6 – As Ninfetinhas do Pará, ok?)**

Entrei no conversível de Carlisle, e ao fechar a porta, dei um olhar culpado pra Carlisle,**(Vovó: OU seria o olhar "Quando a Bella estiver dormindo à noite, eu te dou a bunda debaixo do pé de árvore" .–q) (Gareth: Volta o cão arrependido, com o seu osso roído, suas orelhas tão fartas e o rabo entre as patas! Q)** que prosseguiu...

'Em todos meus anos de existência, nunca imaginei que vampiros eram vulneráveis á álcool...**(Vovó: Mas eles são vulneráveis a acentos? #usa o acento agudo como adaga e ataca Alice#)(Gareth: #tenta entortar o acento para o lado certo, mas desiste e vai entortar o pescoço da autora#)** Isso realmente é interessante...!''**(Vovó: Ou não. #Whatever Mode on) (Gareth: Se você parar com essas malditas reticências... ná, nem assim.)** – Refletiu ele,**(Vovó: Reflete na bunda do Batman, maluco! #Pega a P50#)(Gareth: Refletiu = brilhou, né? Carlisle BRILHA MTU NU CURINTIA não)** acelerando e, em poucos minutos, estava-mos**(Vovó: VAI TOMAR NO CU, VALEU?) (Gareth: E SE FODER, VOCÊ NÃO QUER, NÃO?)** em casa... Virou-se pra mim e disse...**(Vovó: "Ela é do Capão Redondo?" #Hermanoteu na Terra de Godah Feelings) (Gareth: "Vem pra ser feliz! Eu tô no ar, tô Globeleza, eu tô que tô legal! Na tela da tev..." #Vovó joga Gareth numa câmara de gás#)**

''Preciso voltar ao hospital...**(Vovó: Pelo menos alguém trabalha nesta porra louca.) (Gareth: "Dá umas bimbada na busanfa da secretária, tals...")** Estarei de volta em algumas horas... ''**(Vovó: "Pra pegar um mexidão da Esme..." –q) (Gareth: Mano, eu queria contar quantas reticências desnecessárias têm nessa fic. Se bem que não deve existir número tão grande assim.)** – Após sorrir, e eu retribuir sem esforços, fechei a porta do carro, que prosseguiu com sua viagem...**(Vovó: FIC INTERESSANTE PÁCARÁIO.) (Gareth: #roncando#)** Respirei fundo...**(Vovó: Mas vampiros não respiram, merda! Ah, já deu de non sense pra mim! #Vai procurar algo corrosivo para beber#)(Gareth: "E cantei: BY FIRST I WAS AFRAID, I WAS PETRIFIED...")** É agora que o bicho pega!**(Vovó: O Lobisgay está entre nós? Parabéns para a autora pela sua sutileza em mudanças de cena! -not) (Gareth: Pressinto suruba interespécie na mansão Playb... er, Cullen.)** E fui em direção á porta,**(#Vovó se escondeu debaixo da mesa para não ver o acento agudo#)(Gareth: Autora, QUEM FOI QUE TE ENSINOU A USAR ACENTO AGUDO AO INVÉS DE CRASE? Me espanta que ela, na dúvida de pra que lado colocar a merda do acento, colocasse um CIRCUNFLEXO, pra ficar dos dois lados!)** a qual para a minha não tão surpresa,**(Vovó: Hã?) (Gareth: ?)** se abriu e revelou uma Esme e um Jasper um tanto preocupados...**(Vovó: Um tanto gays eu diria [Peço desculpa ao leitor, mas, na maioria das ocasiões, eu só enxergo prostituição e homossexualidade!].) (Gareth: "Será que era porque eu tinha perdido uma perna, nove dentes, minha 78223174896 virgindade, o prazer de viver, um olho, as vísceras, os dois pulmões e o pâncreas?")**

Sorri, mas um sorriso um tanto feliz**(Vovó: Construção de ideias MAGNÍFICA. Posso sentir as contrações (?) do meu cerebelo. #Vai chutar freiras#)(Gareth: Leia-se RETARDADO.)** em ver esses rostos que eu tanto amava...**(Vovó: Tenho a impressão de que a autora não sabe o verdadeiro efeito do álcool: ELE TE DEIXA FELIZ E PRONTO. Você ri sem um motivo aparente, o que parece estar acontecendo agora com Alice.) (Gareth: "Eu te amo, você me ama, somos uma família fel... #vomita em Esme#")**

''Alice, querida, está tudo bem...?''**(Vovó: Espero não ver nenhum soluço, estou entediada demais para reclamar dele.) (Gareth: Eu não aguento mais reticências! GAAAH! #toma um gole de álcool etílico e creolina#)** – Disse Esme, enquanto me abraçava e me olhava com amor...**(Vovó: Eu juro que não aguento um femme slash de Twiligth, na boa. #Procura a saída de incêndio#)(Gareth: Pera: ela olhava pra você enquanto te ABRAÇAVA? Esme, você tem olhos na nuca? #com medo, foge para o Caribe#)**

''Estou **(Gareth: "...de Chico...")**sim... **(Gareth: "...mas isso não me impede de dar, hihihi!" Escrotizar frases é foda. #John berra que vai cobrar direitos autorais#)**'' – Após abraçada, chegou a vez de um olhar intrigado e assustado de Jasper em minha direção,** (Gareth: "... e o olhar também era carinhoso e terno e meigo e bondoso e bravo e assassino e cruel e maligno e pavoroso e triste e choroso e sofredor e..." #Vovó empurra Gareth num incinerador#)** ou mais precisamente, na direção do meu rosto...**(Vovó: PARÁGRAFO NECESSÁRIO PRA PORRA. #Vai plantar abacaxis#)(Gareth: Autora, essa fic já deu o que tinha de dar, acaba com essa porra logo, vai.)**

''Alice, o que é isso em seu rosto...?''**(Vovó: "...disse Jasper, apontando para o olho roxo de Alice e um chupão na área do queixo...") (Gareth completa Vovó: "... além daqueles líquidos gosmentos brancos no cabelo de Alice, e as marcas de tapas e chicotadas...")** – Foi a vez de ele perguntar.** (Gareth: De ele. DE ELE, MANO! Você é de Marte, autora?)**

''Isso o que...?'' – Retruquei também intrigada pela pergunta.**(Vovó: ISSO É MESMO NECESSÁRIO? #Perde a paciência com a fic e vai pescar#)**

Senti sua leve mão em minha**(Vovó: "...entrada, próxima a...")** bochecha direita,**(Vovó: "...depois, senti...")** arrancar o que deduzi ser um caco de vidro**(Vovó: "...que estava dentro...")** dela...** (Gareth: Vovó na fúria da escrotização de frases AUHSUAHSASUHS)**

''Ah... Isso...!''**(Gareth: "... Assim! Não pare! Oh!")(Vovó: Eita, porra! Previ o futuro sem querer!)** – Disse, dando-lhe um sorrido tranqüilizador...**(#Vovó imagina Alice se afogando na própria baba com um vago olhar de demência devido à ingestão exagerada de tranquilizantes#)(Gareth: Imaginei a Alice sorrindo e saindo um frasco de Prozac da garganta dela, aí ela diz "Fique feliz por não ter sido aquele Engov de sábado à noite, NENÉM!" q UAHSUHASHAS)**

''É que um rapaz nada cavalheiro me deu um empurrãozinho na bancada do restaurante... Mas estamos bem..!''**(Vovó: Espera aí, como é que um humano normal pode machucar um vampiro? COMOFAS, MANO/? Dá uma aulinha para os chegados?) (Gareth: Assim, o cara devia ter quebrado a mão, né, mas isso é um trash, e... ah, que se foda, estou feliz pela Alice ter tomado uns sopapos.)** – Disse, adentrando a casa, e o puxando para se sentar ao meu lado no sofá... Já era de se esperar que Edward estivesse ali... Com uma carranca DAQUELAS de fazer virgem parir de medo...!**(Vovó: Que expressão mais graciosa. –not #vai dançar frevo ao som de Panamericano –q#)(Gareth: Çacenhora, é cada expressão que aparece em trashs AUHSHAUSASUAS)**

''Alice... O que você pensou que estivesse fazendo...?**(Vovó: "Sei lá, pulando em um pé só enquanto injeta pinho sol na veia aorta? Ou quem sabe estaria dançando tango na cova do Hittler? São tantas possibilidades...") (Gareth: Alice diz: "Pensar? O que é isso?")(Gareth 2: "Fumando um cigarrinho de reticências desnecessárias ali no canto, mas você chegou e eu tive de passar a bola pro meu amigo imaginário. Ele mandou um beijo pra você!" q)** Colocando a Bella em risco daquele jeito, e ainda preocupando á todos nós!'' **(Vovó: Não me leve a mal, mas não estou nem fudendo para a saúde e a segurança da Bella. O que me tira do sério É O FATO DE QUE A AUTORA NÃO SABE A DIFERENÇA ENTRE A CRASE E O ACENTO AGUDO! #Vai jogar truco com Teobaldo#)(Gareth: #vai pro Munda's encher a cara#)**– Disse ele, ou melhor, quase gritou!**(#Vovó fingiu não ler a frase#)(#Gareth escornada sobre o balcão do Munda's#)**

''Ela está bem, Edward, só vai acordar com um pouquinho de dor de cabeça...**(Vovó: Descrição pobre para ressaca, mano. Autora, vai beber umas doses de tequila e depois a gente conversa...) (#Gareth vomitou num dos gogoboys do Munda's#)** Mas pode perguntar á**(#Vovó foi roubar fios de cobre com a Dinga e não quer mais ripar esta fic#)(#Gareth, bêbada e aos prantos, pegou seu violão verde e foi tocar Canarinho Prisioneiro no palco do Munda's#)** ela depois se ela não se divertiu...**(Vovó: A parte lésbica da noite deve ser ocultada quando ela for responder a pergunta? Porque, né?) (#Gareth isolada num canto do Munda's#)** Foi até legal, tirando á parte que aquele cara apareceu e...''**(#Vovó foi atropelar criancinhas com um triciclo e se recusa a ripar#)(#Loow, que estava bebendo tequilas por ali, viu Gareth escornada e carregou a colega de volta para o Terreiro#)** – Fui interrompida por um Edward indignado...

''Como você deixou ele te bater...?**(Vovó: "Quer mesmo saber?") (Gareth: #efeito da pinga com Energil-C passa# Essa fic, ainda? E ainda temos reticências sem sentido? VIDA CRUEL!) **E ainda te empurrar daquele jeito?''**(Vovó: É difícil não me lembrar das filosofias do funk nestas horas... #imagina Edward de sainha e sem calcinha#)(Gareth: Eu que estou bêbada e você que enlouquece, Vovó?)** – Okay, esse lado de irmão mais velho de Edward eu não conhecia nem um pouquinho...**(Vovó: Dane-se, quero que o seu cu pegue fogo e que os bombeiros estejam de férias.) (Gareth: Mas vocês já não moram juntos há uns 2714628 anos, caralio? Ah, desisto.)**

''É que eu tava um pouco...**(Vovó: "...analfabetizada...") (Gareth: "... sufocada com TODA AQUELA PORRA, MENINA! Tinha um negão lá que, garota, acabou comigo! Minha garganta nunca mais será a mesma!")**alcoolizada, sabe... E meus reflexos**(Vovó: AKA: luzes.) (Gareth: AKA Brilho escroto dos vampiros da Meyer.)** estavam um pouquinho...lentos ontem... Daí eu...''**(Vovó: "...virei dançarina de funk. –q") (Gareth: "... mudei meu nome pra Valeska e o apelido pra quero ti dá, quero ti dá, quero ti dá...")** – Dessa vez, foi o Jazz que interrompeu...**(Vovó: Eu não me conformo com este apelido...) (Gareth: O Jazz te interrompeu? Quem tá tocando sax ae? #falhei)**Esse sim poderia fazer virgens parir só com um olhar!**(Vovó: Então ninguém vai parir nesta porra louca, ou a população de filhos da puta iria aumentar drasticamente.) (Gareth: E então, Edward abriu as pernas e pariu Justin Bieber! PLIM –qmaster)** Nussa!**(#Vovó não leu#)(Gareth: Alice, morra. Agora.)**

''Ele... Te... Bateu...?**(Vovó: Isso soou tão... PORNÔ BARATO.) (Gareth: Eu... quero... que... você... tome... no... cu... agora...!)** Quem éh... ele?''**(#Vovó foi pegar um bisturi para realizar a cirurgia de extração do 'h'#)(Gareth: Sou eu. Vem me matar, vem! #pega sabre de luz#)** – Murmurou entre dentes...** (Gareth: CU!)**

''Ninguém importante, Jazz... Já está tudo bem...!**(Vovó: Não tem nada bem aqui: TEM RETICÊNCIAS EM TODOS OS CANTOS DESTA MERDA SEM FIM. Por que você me odeia, autora?)**** (Gareth: EU QUERO DILACERAR ESSAS MALDITAS RETICÊNCIAS! #urra#)** Eu estou aqui, a Bella está lá... Pronto! Edward chega de drama!''**(Gareth: Drama queen? Edward, eu te prezava mais. -não)****(Vovó: Bicha mal comida é um perigo, viu? Tome cuidado, Alice, quando esse daí começa a soltar purpurina...)** – Olhei pra ele enquanto falava... '' Estamos todos bem! Nós só bebemos um pouco além da conta! Temos o direito de chegar bêbadas em casa ao menos uma vez, néh...!''**(Vovó: Vocês só não tem o direito de usar este 'h' escroto em todas as palavras monossílabas.)**** (Gareth: Você, não. Você é uma vampira morta e sem metabolismo.)****(Vovó 2: "Tu tem direito de sentar, tem direito de gritar, de quicar, de rebolar...(8)" #Filosofia de funk)** – Respirei fundo... Alterar-me agora não resolveria absolutamente nada!**(Vovó: Momento de tensão em Cristo. #Cleycianne Feelings)**** (Gareth: Ah, vai se foder.)**

'Não tenho tanta certeza sobre isso, mas... Discutir não mudará o que aconteceu... ''**(Vovó: Será que só eu fico incomodada com este monte de reticências desnecessárias? #Vai buscar conhaque com mel#)****(Gareth: Definitivamente não, Vovó.)**

'Eu sei que fui um tanto...**(Vovó: Puta?)**** (Gareth: Vadia?)** Irresponsável!**(Vovó: Dá no mesmo.)**** (Gareth: UHASUHAS)**Mas não vai mais acontecer!**(Vovó: Essa frase é do mal, sempre dá merda quando alguém fala isso...)**Não se preocupe!'' – Retruquei enquanto me levantava**(Vovó: Um legítimo coice!)**** (Gareth: A palavrinha do dia é 'retrucar', e a autora nem sabe o que é isso. Acho que ela pensa que é algo do truco!)** e seguia em direção ao quarto... Afinal, o que os vizinhos iriam pensar se me vissem com a mesma roupa?**(Vovó: Hã?)**** (Gareth: #pega Alice pelos cabelos e a joga num fio de alta tensão#)** Não que eu tenha vizinhos, é claro, mas mesmo assim!**(Vovó: Hã? #2)**** (Gareth: TIRA O CIGARRINHO DE BOB MARLEY DA BOCA PRA ESCREVER, AUTORA.)**

Fui seguida de um Jazz meio intrigado...**(Vovó: Essa frase ficou ligeiramente estranha, não?)**** (Gareth: ".. um Jazz com uma batida meio lenta, uma vibe muito louca...")** Resolvi mudar de assunto, afinal, já fazia um dia, ou mais precisamente, 34 horas que eu não via aqueles cachos dourados**(Gareth: FAIL ETERNO! AUSHAUSHSAUHUSHASHUAA ASUHAUSHAUSHUAS)** e aqueles olhinhos lindos!**(Vovó: Com tanta coisa mais interessante pra olhar... #apanha#)**

''Jazz... Tava com saudades, amor!**(Vovó: E pinto, você quer? #Piada Interna)**** (Gareth: "Que saudade, amor... (8)")** Vem aqui pra eu matar quem á pouco me matava...!''**(#Vovó foi procurar danoninho pra colocar na vodka#)****(Gareth: Sua boceta? Mulher, você é esquisita.)**

Bom, nem precisa dizer o que aconteceu a seguir, ele**(Vovó: "...rebolou e começou a cantarolar uma música do Wando...")**** (Gareth: "... tirou a roupa e jogou seu sutiã de renda em mim...")** veio sem retrucar e nos beijamos como se estivéssemos separados á décadas!**(Vovó: #ignora todos os erros de gramática# QUE PORRA FOI ESSA QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? Não consegui entender nada!)**** (Gareth: Se fosse eu, arrebentava a cara dessa vagabunda! Sai por aí bebendo todas, dando pra todo mundo... namoro liberal, esse seu.)** Pois éh... Amor verdadeiro**(Vovó: E uma pica imaginária na sua testa, você quer? #conjura um ponto final#)****(Gareth: S2 S2 EL AMU MTO n)**

nem mesmo os anos podem levar...!**(Vovó: Levar o que, cacete?)**** (Gareth: Autora, diga não às drogas! #vai fumar naftalina#)** E lá se foi mais um dia Daqueles!**(#Vovó está tentando entender o Caps Lock#)****(Gareth: É o dia de São Daqueles, Vovó, o padroeiro das cabritas abusadas sexualmente e do Fanfiction. Q)** Mas olhando por outra perspectiva, teve um final feliz, pelo menos pra mim!**(Vovó: Teve um final sem sentido, vendo pelo meu ângulo.)**** (Gareth: Claro, você tomou um soco na fuça, desmaiou de tão bêbada, quase morreu por falta de ar de tanto soluçar... dia lindo.)**

E como diz aquele ditado Brasileiro que 'Tudo acabou em pizza',**(Vovó: E desde quando isso é um ditado popular? Isso é uma convenção, filha!)**** (Gareth: Alice virou PhD em Brasil. E morrer, você quer?)** pois éh...(**#Vovó está arranhando as paredes#)****(Gareth: #se enforca com a rede da Dinga#)** Em um relacionamento, tudo tem que acabar em beijos e otras cositas más!**(Vovó: 'otras cositas más'? VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR DE BRINCADEIRA COMIGO! Izinha, você sofre para escrever uma frase correta em Português e ainda quer tentar se arriscar em um Portunhol? #vai morder um tênis velho da Gareth#)****(Gareth: ...EU NÃO LI ISSO. FUREM MEUS OLHOS! AUTORA, VOCÊ FALHOU EM 92137832 LÍNGUAS, SUA MARMOTA DE SATANÁS! GAAAAAAAAAH! #explode#)** Hehehe!

Bella's POV/:** (Vovó: Como se já não fosse terrível uma versão, agora são duas! EITA PUTA QUE PARIU!)**** (Gareth: Pau Ou Vara? UI)**

Depois de muito dormir e muito sonhar, acordei e senti algo não muito corriqueiro...**(Vovó: "...senti um ventinho gelado que batia em uma saliência que eu não tinha antes. Oh, Meu Deus! Era um pinto!")**** (Gareth: "... minha vagina não estava sangrando –como sempre, depois de uma orgia louca com cactos e capivaras-, então logo me levantei e fui enfiar uma pedra-pome pela bunda para sentir aquela deliciosa sensação de novo...")** Uma dor de cabeça Daquelas!**(#Vovó ainda está filosofando sobre o uso do Caps Lock#)**E como se não bastasse, levantei e beijei o chão!**(Vovó: MATRIX ATACA NOVAMENTE!)**** (Gareth: LEVANTEI e BEIJEI O CHÃO. Coerência é mato aqui.)**Pois é, isso sim era bastante corriqueiro,**(Vovó: Porque, né?)**** (Gareth: Safada, dá até pro chão!)** eu cair depois de acordar! Digamos que é um tanto... Bella!**(Vovó: Não brinca! #vai chutar as placas de sinalização próximas ao Terreiro#)****(Gareth: #pega uma placa de 'Pare' e arranca a cabeça de Bella com um golpe#)**

Me dirigi **(#Vovó sente seu cérebro escapulir#)****(Gareth: #cospe na próclise#)**até o banheiro para ter meu 'momento como humana'**(Gareth: "... e então sentei na privada e dei aquele cagão...")****(Vovó: "...então, fui para a esquina, ter o meu 'momento como puta'...")**, enquanto me lembrava dos acontecidos passados...**(Vovó: Isso enquanto ela dava um cagão. BOA, CHAMPZ!)**** (Gareth: "Ontem eu... #peido# ...e depois... #peidaço# ...ah, e também fiz, ah... #reboca a privada# ...não lembro de ter comido isso ontem!")** Quem diria! Eu fiquei bêbada e a última coisa que me lembro foi da cara de manguaça**(#Vovó foi dar banho em Fulano depois de ler esta frase#)****(Gareth: Alguém aqui assiste muito Domingão do Faustão...)** da Alice... Acho que desmaie depois!** (Gareth: Quer que eu desmaie depois? Só se for por ler essa fic! #abraça o 'i' rejeitado#)**

De banho tomado, cabelo penteado e de roupa limpa, desci para ver se valia**(Vovó: eu li "vadia"! Fez muito mais sentido!)**** (Gareth: Vadia? O Charlie? Pois é, né?)**a pena tomar café ou esperar o almoço... Quando notei que já passavam das dez...**(Vovó: Fato importante pra caralho... #vai buscar tequila#)****(Gareth: Fic importante pra minha vida e pro meu desenvolvimento como cidadã. N)**

Isso! Eita saudade apertada que não me deixa!**(Vovó: De qual sertanejo você tirou esta frase? Isso aí não é uma gíria de Forks... OU É?)**** (Gareth: Luan Santana feelings.)** Bem que o Eddie poderia aparecer logo e...** (Gareth: "... me dar um créu, dlç!")**

''Bella...?'' – Caramba é só falar nele e 'TCHA-RAN!'**(#Vovó está com vergonha alheia demais para poder comentar#)****(Gareth: Você não falou, jumenta, você PENSOU. E ela não consegue ler os seus pensamentos. Pense a respeito.)**, ele aparece! Como sempre fazia quando via ele,**(Vovó: Li 'viado' e meu dia quase ficou feliz.)**** (Gareth: Vovó, onde foi que você enfiou os óculos de leitura que eu te dei?)** corri e pulei em seus braços fortes que eu tanto amava!**(Vovó: TÁ NO INFERNO, ABRAÇA O CAPETA.)**** (Gareth: Bella, ele é duro como granito. No mínimo, quebrou umas costelas.)**

''Edward! Que bom que está aqui!'' **(#Vovó foi caçar mariposas#)****(Gareth: Bom pra quem?)**– Fui logo atacando ele**(Vovó: Com chutes e murros? Diz que sim!)**** (Gareth: "... com uma estaca no coração...")** com beijos e mais beijos até que,**(#Vovó foi procurar qualquer coisa menos chata que essa fic#)** como sempre, cedo de mais ele se afastou...**(Vovó: COPIOU DO LIVRO!)**** (Gareth: PLÁGIO FAIL! 'de mais' o cacete, 'demais'! Vá estudar!)**

''Desculpe... Acho que nunca tive tanta saudade assim de você!''**(Vovó: Parece que não é mútuo. #aponta e ri#)****(Gareth: Mano, foi só um dia. Deixem de ser dramáticos, caralio!)** – Retruquei com um sorriso sem graça,**(Vovó: Mas tudo é na base da ignorância nesta fic? Porra, assim não dá...)**** (Gareth: #retruca a mão na cara da autora#)** enquanto ele me dava AQUELE sorriso torto**(Vovó: Que ele plagiou do Jairinho...)**** (Gareth: Eu morro de rir do sorriso torto do Jairinho UAHSUAHSHUASUH #exorcizada#)** e um beijinho rápido, que fez toda a minha espinha se arrepiar...!**(#Vovó está procurando algo pontiagudo para se matar#)****(Gareth: Beijinho rapidinho, tipo beijo de patty. Seu namorado beija como uma mulher, pense a respeito. #2)**

''Como está se sentindo...?''**(Vovó: "Muito puta esta manhã, neném!")**** (Gareth: "Nauseada, agonizando e desejando a morte a cada suspiro, mas nada que me impeça de dar pra você, abor!")** – Perguntou enquanto me colocava de pé, e me puxava para sentar em seu colo no sofá...**(Vovó: No maior estilo ventríloquo... Muito interessante. –not)**** (Gareth: Bella boneca de pano. #aponta e ri#)**

''Bem... Só com um pouco de dor-de-cabeça...!''**(Vovó: "...e um leve ardor nas nádegas, nada de mais...")**** (Gareth: " '...afinal, depois daquela nossa maratona de sexo anal, meu pau ficou esfolado!' ... diz Bella, coçando a cabeça de seu pênis...")** – Respondi me aninhando ainda mais em seus braços... N/A: Isso aí, meninas! Fiquem morrendo de inveja! Realmente, Edward não é pro nosso bico!**(Vovó: Ih, está é mais uma autora retardada que pensa que pode namorar com o Edward... Eu não mereço tanto.)**** (Gareth: #medidor de Trash na escala BrunyUrie de Gareth pega fogo# Autora, palmas, você é quase tão tosca quanto a mãe dos trash! Clap clap! -n)**

''Nunca imaginei que te veria de ressaca, Bella, e muito menos a Alice!''**(#Vovó dormiu#)****(Gareth: "Esperava qualquer coisa –você vomitar esperma de lula, passar mal por ingestão excessiva de KY, engasgar com o pênis do seu jumento de estimação, coma alcóolico, etc.- mas ressaca, nunca!")**

''Bem... Pra falar a verdade, nem eu! Como ela está...?''**(#Vovó apanhou de Munda enquanto tentava fugir das suas obrigações como ripadora#)****(Gareth: "Cê sabe, né, em coma alcóolico, mas dando mesmo assim!" q)** – Me virei lentamente para encarar seu**(Vovó: "...pênis pequeno...")**** (Gareth: Vovó disse tuto!)** rosto de anjo divertido...** (Gareth: Anjo divertido? Fail pra você, baby.)**

''Bem...Pelo menos parou de soluçar...!''**(Vovó: Você não sabe o quanto me alivia dizendo isso...)**** (Gareth: E o povo de Deus diz uoba!)** – Após sorrirmos**(Vovó: Por favor, não me diga que foi em uníssono...)**** (Gareth: Sorrir em uníssono, Vovó? Andou fumando reticências?)**, eu, não me agüentando de vontade,**(Vovó: Mais uma seguidora das ideias da Valeska...)**** (Gareth: UAHSUHASHUAUHS)** dei**(Gareth: DEIDEIDEIDEI, eu já te dei, eu já te dei, eu já te deideideidei... hit novo da Valeska. N)** um beijo nele, que correspondeu sem pestanejar até que o ingrato do meu estômago nos interrompeu...**(Vovó: Acho que tem algo errado nesta frase... EDWARD CORRESPONDENDO A UM ESTÍMULO SEXUAL.)**** (Gareth: O seu estômago apareceu do nada e separou vocês dois? Fic drogada da porra.)** Edward riu e se afastou...**(Vovó: E a vida volta ao normal... #Vai procurar vodka com Ki-suco#)**

''Acho que está na hora de alguém aqui, caçar!'' **(Vovó: #chuta a vírgula desnecessária# Eu li 'coçar'! UHAUHASUHAUSHAUS ASUHAUHASUHAUS, COÇA O SACO NA MORAL, BELLA!)**** (Gareth: Bella? Caçar? Ela já é uma vampira nessa bosta? Mesmo morando com o Charlie? Mas e... GAAAAAAAAAH, DESISTO. #morde o cano da espingarda#)**– Disse ele enquanto me puxava para a cozinha...** (Gareth: SEXONABANCADA, SEXONABANCADA! #Apolo)**

O resto do dia se passou normalmente, tirando o fato de que minha vida era tudo, menos normal, é claro!**(Vovó: Que coisa mais bem escrita! Estou tão emocionada que só uma motosserra saberá expressar os meus desejos mais profundos! #persegue a autora com a motosserra#) ****(Gareth: Chorei Bacardi com essa! Autora, pegue seu meião colorido da Xuxa e sua presilha da Hello Kitty e faça um 'cachecol'. Suba num banquinho perto dela e coloque a fo... er, cachecol no pescoço. Amarre-o em algum lugar, de modo que ele fique pendurado. Então, dê um pulo pra frente, sua linda! #manda beijo#)**

Quando anoiteceu,**(Vovó: "...o sol brilhou! E mamãe Leôncia disse para o seu filhotinho: Não devemos morder os amiguinhos!" –q #Piada Interna)**** (Gareth: AUHSUAHSUASHASIHAUHS #chicoteia Vovó#)** fomos pra casa de Edward. Chegando lá, fomos**(Vovó: Alguém aqui aprendeu uma palavra nova!)**** (Gareth: eu li 'fodemos' UAHSUASH q)** recebidos como sempre, por uma Esme e um Carlisle muito sorridente, e uma Alice mais feliz ainda!**(Vovó: Mas que desgraça, viu? Essa fic não acaba mais? Tem umas duas semanas que eu estou tentando terminar este treco, mas nunca consigo ler mais que duas páginas! #Vai atrás de um cachimbo#)****(Gareth: E eu, então? Devo estar com essa porcaria há meses! AH, não aguento mais! #deita na rodovia#)**

''Bella, flor...?**(Vovó: TOSCO! TOSCO! TOSCO! CUUUUU! #Gareth Feelings)**** (Gareth: BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIIIIIL!)**Como está?'' – Disse ela, me abraçando como de costume...**(Vovó: Aposto que a izinha já escreveu algum slash dessas duas! Tá de sacanagem comigo, hein?)**** (Gareth: Por trás? HE)**

''Bem, Ally, e você...?''**(#Vovó dormiu#)****(Gareth: Bem ali, e você? Frase esquisita.)**

''Bom, pelo menos os soluços já pararam!'' **(Vovó: Ficar se repetindo é sacanagem! #pega o taco de golfe#)****(Gareth: Mesmo assim, estou feliz por isso.)**– E após trocarmos bouas**(#Vovó teve uma insuficiência gramatical#)****(Gareth: #tendo ataque epiléptico#)** risadas, Edward tocar **(Vovó: HÃ? ISSO É SÉRIO?)**minha**(Gareth: "teta...")** música favorita, e Alice e eu rirmos mais da noite anterior, ela disse...**(Vovó: "Sabe aquela drag que me chamou para trabalhar como prostituta na Espanha? Ela acabou de me ligar, conseguiu o meu primeiro cliente do dia!")**** (Gareth: "Lembra daquele cara que me deu um soco? Pois é, aquele mesmo! Ele me comeu hoje! Ah, eu tava lá, ele tava lá, a gente não tava fazendo nada, tals... rolou!")**

''Pelo menos não poderá mais dizer que nunca ficou bêbada...!''**(Vovó: Não que você possa contar isso para os seus netos... Não seria uma história polida para ouvidos infantis.)**

''Éh...**(#Vovó se vestiu de Pikachu e foi perseguir algum cachorro desavisado#)****(Gareth: #desacorda Vovó com uma das pokebolas da Loow e do John#)** Olhando por este lado, não que eu me orgulhe, mais é uma perspectiva a considerar!''**(Vovó: "mais" é um barquinho de papel em chamas atolado no teu cu!)**** (Gareth: 'mais' é uma ofensa ao meu português, mesmo! #abandona o PC e vai jogar um cadáver em decomposição no reservatório de água de sua cidade#)** – Trocamos mais risadas!** (Gareth: "...como duas boas retardadas...")**

A noite anterior não seria um programa que eu recomendaria...**(Vovó: ESSA FRASE É AUTORIPADA, MANO! UASHUASHUAS ASHUASHUAS ASHUASHUA HASUAHSUAH)**** (Gareth: AUSHUAHSUASHU ASUHASUHAHUS AUSHASHUAHUSUHA FALOU, VIU, PUTONA ARROMBADA AUSHAHSAUHSHUA)** Mas valeu totalmente á pena,**(#Vovó está mascando naftalina e não quer comentar#)****(Gareth: Morra com um poste de iluminação enfiado no cu!)** apesar de mais cedo, no almoço, Charlie ter me dado uma**(Vovó: "...bimbada violenta...")**** (Gareth: "...surra de pau mole...")** bronca por causa do cara que arrumou confusão com a gente no restaurante... (ele foi levado pelos seguranças do estabelecimento até a delegacia, onde ficou preso até de manhã, e meu pai, acabou sabendo da história toda)**(#Vovó foi pescar na Lagoa Azul#)****(Gareth: Não brinca! Ele é o DELEGADO da porra da cidade e ficou sabendo sobre um crime ocorrido? Coisa que não acontece todos os dias, hein?)** Eu diria que valeu a pena por eu ter estado com minha grande amiga, Alice...**(Vovó: #boceja# Já deu desta merda, não? 33 páginas já são mais que o suficiente!)**** (Gareth: MINAH BFF DU COLASSAUM ADOLU ELAH MIGUXINAH S2 *-* não)** E por termos rido juntas, principalmente do fato em que ela não conseguiu**(Vovó: "...fazer o fio terra direito, o que me causou alguns desconfortos...")**** (Gareth: "... acertar o buraco de primeira, pois estava bêbada demais...")** nos ver metidas**(#Vovó caiu da cadeira#)****(Gareth: #rachando de rir#)** em confusões, e por Jacob ter aparecido por lá, e por ela ter ficado grogue também...!**(#Vovó está rolando sobre as reticências#)****(Gareth: "... e pelo duende amarelo ter vomitado em mim, e pelo Barney ter aparecido e distribuído balinhas sabor ácido lisérgico, e pelo carinha legal que me vendeu umas pedrinhas mágicas e um cachimbo...")** Bom, se isso é possível eu realmente não sei, mas como dizia o cara do filme Brasileiro que a Alice vio:** (Vovó: QUE ALICE O QUÊ? "VIO" é uma empresa aérea do Cudomundistão, o que a Alice saberia sobre ela?)**** (Gareth: 'vio'. Como é que existem pessoas contra as ripagens, mano? Uns autores desses deviam ficar permanentemente na alfabetização!)** 'Não sei, só sei que foi assim!''**(Gareth: Ah, cu pra você também.)**

Fim!**(Vovó: Nossa, esta fic arrasou no quesito escrotice. Acho que ela vai entrar pro top 10 do SeMu...)**** (Gareth: Sem dúvida. #vai lavar seu avental#)**

N/A: E isso aí, galerinhaa...**(Vovó: "...do barulho.")**** (Gareth: EuuUUUu qUeRuU qIi vxÊ sI fFoOoOdAaH cOonN uuUM KmMinHaAumMm s2)**

Aí termina minha primeira, mais se Kami quiser não última fic...!**(Vovó: Espero que Kami esqueça da sua existência.)**** (Gareth: Deus está muito ocupado preparando a sua morte pra isso, pode ter certeza. #e um raio pra jogar em mim, porque, né)**

Por favor, se gostaram me incentivem com rewies...**(Vovó: COM O QUÊ? VAI PRA PUTA QUE TE PARIU, SUA ANALFABETA FUNCIONAL RETARDADA! COMO É QUE VOCÊ ESPERA RESPEITO SE NÃO SABE ESCREVER 'REVIEWS'? #Perde a paciência e chuta a cadeira#)****(Gareth: Rewies? Como vou te dar rewies se NÃO SEI O QUE SÃO REWIES? **_**CUSTAVA LER O QUE TINHA ESCRITO NO BOTÃOZINHO NO FIM DA FIC?**_** #desiste e vai catar cogumelos#)**

É só clicar nesse quadradinho verde aêh...**(Vovó: Vou clicar é no seu cu se esta merda não acabar logo.)**** (Gareth: Autora, cala a porra da boca logo, vai.)**

Um bjO e até a próxima...!**(Vovó: EU ME RECUSO, NA BOA. NÃO AGUENTO OUTRA FIC DA IZINHA.)**** (Gareth: EU NÃO AGUENTO OUTRA FIC, EM GERAL. ME DEMITO.)**

**Vovó foi vista fazendo uma lap dance em um poste de iluminação nas imediações do Terreiro. Vestida de Stephany Absoluta. **

**Gareth se vestiu de pavão albino e foi adotar angolanos subnutridos. No caminho, deparou-se com os aborígines da tribo 'ão Bella', que saíram da Austrália para realizar o ritual da 'foça', onde deveriam dançar num campo de papoulas prensadas enquanto fumavam cinco beques e injetavam morfina****.**** Gareth ficou para o ritual, que já ocorreu há doze dias.**


End file.
